Paso a Paso
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: ¿Lo odia realmente? luego de un par de acontecimientos Mikasa Ackerman jura odiar al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad: El sargento Levi Rivaille, pero paso a paso empezará a dudar de sus sentimientos...¿Comprobará el dicho que dice "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso"?
1. CONOCERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong> CONOCERTE<strong>

Caminaba, no queria pensar mas en aquello, ver al hombre que ama con sus propios ojos morir a manos de un mounstuo como ese...Arruinando a la humanidad, la unica esperanza de un titan que ayudara a reestablecer la libertad se habia ido, pero a ella que le importaba el mundo, solo lo queria a su lado y ahora ya no podia, no estaba o si estaba pero...Muerto.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Luego de ver como la titan Annie estaba deborando ante ella a su querido Eren decidio tomar cartas en el asunto, impulsada por una ira incontenible y dolor insoportable, asi tomo sus dos espadas y empezó a proporcionarle crueles ataques para cumplir su objetivo.

_-¡Devuelveme a Eren! ¡No permitire que te lo lleves!_

Esas palabras marcaron mas el trayecto de esas espadas decididas y logró derribar a la titan por un momento, en el suelo intentando respirar y seguir corriendo con el humano que se habia tragado. Mikasa decidida atacó directo a la nuca pero Annie se la tapó y endureció su mano asi protegiendose, cuando planeaba seguir atacando se sintió impulsada hacia otro lado tomada por la cintura y lo vió...Levi Rivaille, quien había faltado el respeto y había golpeado tantas veces a Eren, era lo último que le faltaba a esa escena para sentir que su suerte era nula.

_-¿ Eren Está muerto?-_ Preguntó Rivaille analizando las facciones de la bella oriental la cual estaba decidida a volver a atacar a la rubia titan.

_-Está vivo, estoy segura, si lo hubiese querido muerto lo hubiera aplastado-_ Afirmó con ira.

_-Pero debe estar en su estómago, en ese caso hay que asumir que el está muerto._

_-¡El está vivo!_- Profundizó cada silaba como si el fuera alguien incapaz de entender, lo miró con algo de desprecio mientras avanzaban con sus equipos de maniobras.

- _Razón de la esperanza Teng_ - Watching refuta Aun.

_-¡Si solo hubieses protegido a Eren esto no hubiera ocurrido!- _

Ahi el se dio cuenta de que ella era quien lo observaba con furia cuando pateó a Eren en aquel juicio y tambien la misma mujer a la que escuchó decir: _"Ese enano estaba pensando demaciado, algun dia haré que la _pague" al recien unirse al equipo de reconocimiento

Asi fue despues de unos minutos en un acuerdo de corto plazo Levi y Mikasa unieron fuerzas, ella distrajo a la rubia y el atacó mas rapido que el viento abriendole la mandibula y encontrandose con un Eren inconsciente, pero antes de poder tomar su cuerpo vió a la pelinegra empuñando sus espadas directo a la nuca de la titan, entonces en un impulso que el no supo porque sucedió corrió hacia ella y la salvó, en todo ese momento. Mientras tanto Annie se regeneró y puso el cuerpo del castaño entre sus dientes partiendo el frágil cuerpo por la mitad haciendo que saltara sangre y vísceras, tragándose el dorso junto con la cabeza, dejando sus piernas caer al pasto y ante los ojos aturdidos de Mikasa que se abrian cada vez mas con horror y sorpresa junto con los de Rivaille quien no quería mostrar emoción alguna. Cuando notó estar viendo demasiado tiempo esa cruel escena tomó a la mujer la cual no merecia ver eso y se la llevó lejos de lo que era para ella el peor día de su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres, ella ya no tenia nada ni nadie a lo cual protejer.

Fin Del flash back

* * *

><p><em>-Si solo hubiera protejido a Eren antes que a mi...El era mi única familia y la esperanza de la humanidad...Devuelvemelo-<em> Susurró al viento como una plegaria intentando no llorar al caminar cerca de los cuartos de hombres donde tantas veces habia ido a buscar a Eren para cenar entre otras actividades que disfrutaba a su lado aunque el la llamara pesada y recalcara que no tenian lazo sanguineo alguno. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en controlar unos ojos que querian romper en llanto, hasta que su atención se fijó hacia atras, pero no volteó a ver cuando oyó unos pasos acercarce hacia ella, ya que sabia de quien se trataba por lo decididos que estos sonaban en el cesped.

Rivaille se acercaba a paso firme, la vió alli, se notaba sola, pensativa y desoladada a pesar de que no le veia el rostro, sabia muy bien el motivo de esto.

-_Soldado Ackerman...Hace tres días no practica junto al nuevo escuadrón de reconocimiento, no puede retrasarse mas o será castigada- _recordó como perdió a su equipo por un momento al mencionar "nuevo", pero quizo dejar de lado esos pensamientos y centrar su atenció hacia ella.

Mikasa solo prosiguió a ignorarlo, de prestarle atencion lo hubiese matado y eso no eran sus planes si no su deseo...Pero no quería causar baja tan grande como perder a la esperanza de la humanidad, el soldado mas fuerte, no aun.

-..._Mocosa, debes continuar ¿no lo notas?, vales por cien hombres, no puedes ser debil ahora, piensa...Piensa en el-_ Miraba la espalda de la pelinegra tratando de hacerla responder.

Ella quedo sorprendida ¿la estaba consolando?, si era asi era una extraña manera de hacerlo o... ¿Acaso valoraba sus habilidades y por eso estaba alli tratando de no perder a tal soldado e intentar seguir salvando a la humanidad?, si, era la opcion mas segura que ella habia asimiliado.

_-Heichou, iré ya mismo, no porque usted lo ordene, seguiré el sueño de Eren: destruir a cada titan y cuando halla logrado ese objetivo...Lo mataré_- sentenció directa y clavandole la mirada como miles de dagas.

Levi la miró darse vuelta ante el con unos ojos negros con gris, decididos, imperturbables y distantes que lo atrajeron como la aquella primera vez que la veia luchar contra un titan.

_-Que esperas, ve ahora, la humanidad no tiene tiempo que perder en adolescentes- _Cortó con todo pensamiento y recuerdos de aquella vez al decir esas palabras.

Y así ella se fue, ignorandolo y dejando una extraña sensación dentro del comandante: quería conocerla más.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA:<strong> _MigLi-Chan_


	2. SOÑARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>SonArte<strong>

Habian pasado ya varias semanas y Mikasa parecia estar de mas ánimo, no es como si ella fuera muy expresiva tampoco pero se notaba una leve mejoria en su forma de dirigirse hacia el resto del equipo y Levi que, observandola siempre de lejos luego de aquella pequeña conversacion, habia notado esto.

_-Bien, aqui está mejor...- _Quedó parada en una zona mas tranquila en el bosque alejada un poco de la tropa, donde casi no se los escuchaba y podía entrenar a su gusto. Comenzó a hacer bastantes abdominales que para ella no eran nada y al cabo de unos momentos se predispuso a tomar agua ya que su cuerpo vestido con un top negro que dejaba lucir su estomago bien trabajado y pantalones de deporte estaba sudando de mas -_Debería aumentar mi ejerci...- _Quedó sin completar la frase cuando notó que algo se movia entre los arbustos ¿un titan? NO "_No exageres_" pensó la morocha al caer en cuenta de que si hubiese sido uno de ellos el suelo ya estaria vibrando bajo su cuerpo, ¿Jean espiandola como casi siempre?, probablemente.

-_Jean...¿que sucede? estoy entrenando...-_

_-No me confundas con ese mocoso_- Soltó el morocho saliendo de entre los arbustos y mirandola algo...¿divertido?

_-Tsk...- _Lo miró con rencor pero algo curiosa de saber porque el sargento estaba ahi _-¿Porque está usted aqui_?- Se puso de pie frente a el secando su frente sudada con una toalla.

_-Oh...- _El hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad se quedó atónito observando el cuerpo de aquella gran soldado notando que al conocerla cada vez mas iba cayendo en una trampa de seduccion de la cual no podia o quizas no queria huir.

Mientras tanto ella notaba como el la observaba con esa mirada gris potente y comenzó a sentirse algo timida, su cuerpo ardia al sentirse desnudado con esos ojos y no entendia el porque -_Aunque no es usted Jean repito: ¿Que sucede?- "Rayos este hombre no se en que esta pensando ¿acaso tiene algo que informarme?, tch no lo entiendo"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras hacia la pregunta deseando dejar de ser mirada.

_-Nada, solo que si te quedas asi de lejos nadie podrá defenderte en caso de que te ataquen titanes ¿de casualidad buscas morir?_

_-No._

_-¿entonces?_

_-Busco la muerte de otra persona..._

-_Ya veo, suerte con eso mocosa_- Hizo una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de saber que se trataba de el, disgustando a la morocha y dio una ojeada mas a aquel fuerte cuerpo de abundantes curvas "_Sin duda puede ser femenia eh~"_ y asi pasó por su lado rozando con su mano la piel desnuda del brazo de esta a modo de despedida.

_-¿Pero que...- _No entedió que fue ese roze, pero supo que la mirada anteriormente recibida y el toque de esa mano habia sido extraño y que para su sorpresa no sintió desprecio por ello cuando deberia ser lo contrario, "_debe ser locura mia"_ pensó para luego decir -_Mejor duermo..._

Devuelta el tiempo había pasado: Una semana y la soldado que valia por cien hombres estaba en una crisis con su mente, lo cual no era muy comun que le suceda, aun con la muerte de Eren siempre pudo calcular las cosas y salir adelante...Pero ahora era diferente: Soñaba con aquella mirada y el rose de ni mas ni menos que el Sargento Rivaille, no entendía como tal escena habia quedado tan grabada en su memoria como para torturarla todas las noches, pero...¿Era realmente una tortura?

Se levantó de golpe en medio de la madrugada mirando alrededor "_Siento...Envidia_" dijo mentalmente al ver a todas sus compañeras dormir placidamente...Sin sueños...Sin ojos profundos que las miren de tal manera. Tratando de no perder el control salió de su cama y luego de la habitación dirigiendose hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta de esta notó una sombra pero le restó importancia y se sentó en la oscuridad casi total viendo la unica luz que era la de la luna entrando por una pequeña ventana frente a ella_. -Aah...- _Suspiró al fin estando cómoda.

-_Tch...Veo que ya no estoy solo-_ Escuchó una voz inconfundible...Esa que siempre le decia: "Mocosa" con aires de superioridad.

_Si le molesta retírese-_

_-No le hables asi a tus superiores...O sabes lo que te espera-_ Con voz seria se dirigió hacia ella a ciegas para reprenderla pero sin querer termíno tomandola de espaldas por la cintura pensando que era alguna otra cosa de donde poder agarrarse en la oscuridad.

_-¡¿Que hace?!-_ Mikasa se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse rápidamente de el pero como estaba sentada frente a una mesada, cuando quiso bajar de la silla brucamente solo cayó con la cabeza sobre el pecho del sargento acorralandose aun mas. "_Mierda, ¿me sigue? ¿me acosa? ¿se siente culpable por la muerte de Eren? ¿porque siempre yo debo cruzarmelo tan seguido?"_ por dentro empezó a cuestionarse y ponerse nerviosa, no podia soportar mas rozes de aquel hombre y para su mal fortunio lo tenia ahi...Tan cerca, como en sus sueños, con la luz de la luna impactando en aquellos ojos grises que la miraban profundamente.

_-Ya, parece asustada Ackerman ¿me tiene miedo?-_ Preguntó con media sonrisa casi imperceptible mirandola de cerca, muy cerca, a unos centimetros notando como incomodaba a su subordinada. Habia disfrutado tomando su delicada cintura y sus reacciones.

-_No, claro que no_.- Intentó alejarlo de casi buena manera.

_-Entonces cálmate que no muerdo._

_-Pero deja que mueran soldados ¿no es asi?_

_-Eres una desubicada, debería cerrar esa boca que tienes_- Bajó la mirada de sus ojos centrandose en sus labios rosados, sentia que lo invitanban a besarlos.

Ella notó esa extraña mirada y por alguna razón tambien miró los suyos..."_Podria..." _pensaba ella en su mente no entendiendo como se dio tal situacion.

_-Soldado...- _Pronuncio acercandose un centimetro mas y sobresaltandola aun mas.

-_Si...- _Respondio una descolocada Mikasa la cual no sabia como reaccionar.

_-Tu...Tambien tienes la culpa de la muerte de Eren, no hagas que sea en vano._

-_Eh...¡¿Que?!-_ Reaccionó de inmediato y empujó al sargento lejos usando mucha de su fuerza _-¡Que rayos estas diciendo! ¡Yo lo iba a protejer! ¡Tu eres el que merece morir!_

Rivaille la observaba con su gestos frios de siempre... "_La cagué_" pensó para luego sonreir mentalmente _-Si no hubieses sido tan desprevenida de atacar a esa titan...Yo no hubiera querido salvarte, tienes una cuota de culpa, la cual me parece bien que saldes cumpliendo el sueño de ese mocoso._

_-Tsk, yo al menos iba a hacer algo...Usted...Usted...¡Tu me arrebastaste a mi única familia!- _Sus ojos mostraban dolor, dolor y odio acumulados, era cierto que ella habia podido avanzar por su cuenta con una nueva meta, pero superar una muerte, mas la de un familiar, la de Eren...le era imposible.

El morocho bajó por un momento la mirada al notar lo que habia echo: Recordarle el dolor. "_Porque me siento mal por esta mocosa, si no es alguien que a mi me importe"..._Pero ¿realmente no le importaba? una vez formulada esta pregunta en su mente halló como respuesta avanzar nuevamente hacia la morocha y tomarla entre sus brazos, abrázandola fuerte contra aquella mesada como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

-¿_E-eh?- _Su voz vaciló contra su voluntad y sintió el cálido abrazo de aquel hombre al cual creía de apariencia fria, se sintío bien y confundida..."Porque...Porque", luego recordó la muerte de Eren y empezaron a caerle unas pocas lágrimas por sus mejillas las cuales llegaron al cuello de Levi. "_Si, puede ser que yo tambien tenga la culpa, no merezco vivir_" pensó a modo de reprimienda.

-_Ve a acostarte, es una orden-_ Sentenció el sargento alejandose bruscamente para después suavemente quitarle las lagrimas con su pulgar al mirarla fijamente y luego retirarse de aquella cocina con la imagen de esos ojos llorosos."Deberia alejarme de ella, la hice llorar, tsk" Pensó dolido.

Mas tranquila pero no por eso dejando de estar dolida y sorprendida obedeció al morocho dirigiendose hacia al cuarto dispuesta a dormir y volteando a ver de a momentos como se retiraba Levi. Se tocó la mejilla y pensó: "La calides de su mano es igual a la de aquella vez en el bosque, su mirada tambien, igual...A la de mis sueños"

* * *

><p>Bien, se que son cortos, pero asi es como avanzo yo...je, en fin espero esta corta lectura les halla sido agradable o al menos no piensen "perdi mi tiempo leyendo" si es que alguien lo leyó aun *realista mode on*, muchas gracias.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>_Migli-Chan_


	3. BESARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

CREDITOS: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

NOTA: No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>BESARTE<strong>

Siguió pasando el tiempo: Esta vez días, Ackerman no dejaba de mirar a Levi al recordar los anteriores episodios acontecidos, cuando la salvó, sus sueños, la cocina y asi notó que cada vez que lo observaba sus miradas se cruzaban, como si el la estuviera viendo de antes, anelante por algo que no sabía.

-_Soldado Ackerman, el sargento la espera en su despacho_- Un soldado se acercaba mirándola de una forma familiar para la pelinegra: Con deseo. "_Tsk, molesto_" pensó en su mente, entonces solo atinó a responder un breve "_Si_" de lo mas frio emprendiendo viaje hacia la oficina de Levi.

-_Aguarde_- dijo el soldado frenando su camino al tomarla de la mano con fuerza innecesaria.

_-¿Desea decirme algo mas?- _pregunto inquisitiva para asi terminar la conversacion y lo miró con desprecio apartándose bruscamente, no estaba de animo para que mas hombres le ocasionaran problemas.

_-Yo...Cre-creo que...Deberia no ir a esa oficina, podria...Podrias quedarte conmigo_- Empezó a tutearla, haciendole una propuesta que ella no entendió hasta que el soldado en cuestión se le acercó arrinconándola contra la pared mas cercana y tocando suavemente su cuello luego de apartar un poco la bufanda que cuidaba con tanto cariño.

Mikasa no era de esas mujeres que se dejaban tratar de tal manera y no es que quisiera mantener apariencias, realmente le repugnaba que la traten como a una cualquiera, asi que apresuradamente pateó la entrepierna de este que se arrodilló un poco ante tal dolor y volteó hacia un costado, sorprendiendose al ver como el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad estaba viendo toda la escena recostado en el marco de la puesta la cual quedaba a escasos centímetros _"¿Hace cuanto estaba ahi?_" se pregunto extrañada dejando de lado su sorpresa.

_-¿Molestando a una subordinada, escoria?- _Soltó como veneno el morocho mirando con su habitual semblante e ignorando a la soldado alli presente. El soldado solo hizo su saludo correspondiente con la mano en el corazon y otra en la espalda para luego excursarse de que no intentaba nada malo, de que solo habia notado una irregularidad en el cuello de la femina sin poco resultado. Asi luego de una amenaza de Rivaille: _"Vuelve a hacer eso y sabrás porque me llaman el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, desgraciado_" se retiró como un cobarde.

_-¿Me queria en su despacho ahora verdad?- _Ackerman no queria agradecer y le parecia extraña tanta proteccion por parte de su superior, distante solo buscaba que el sargento se dejara de meter en su vida cuando tenia la situación controlada, aparte si vio todo ¿porque no lo detuvo antes? "_Lo odio"_ pensó a sus adentros luego recordando su roze en el brazo, en la cintura con algo de verguenza.

-_Si, sígueme._

Lo siguió y empezó a sonrojarse un poco, pero lo que para ella era un poco en realidad era mucho ya que su blanca piel como porcelana la delataba de manera obvia. El sargento que la miraba de reojo notó esto de manera inusual ¿Mikasa sonrojada?

_-Oye, no deberias dejarte acosar asi... ni siquiera tocar-_ la ultima parte no queria decirla, se escapó de su mente y sus labios hablaron antes de poder reaccionar, dejando un ambiente algo tenso.

De no ser por que sabia de quien se trataba la morocha hubiera jurado que eran celos o preocupacion, pero descartó la opcion y mientras notaba que ya estaban entrando a la oficina decidio defenderse _-Supe patearlo bien, ningun hombre que no desee me tocará, mi bienestar en ese sentido no es asunto por el cual usted deba interesarse-_

_-Lo sé, vi todo lo ocurrido, fue buena patada-_ Cerró la puerta tras de el con una mirada complice "_Valla, un halago_" pensó Mikasa -_Se que si ahora yo intentara hacer lo mismo tratarias de defenderte...Igual me estoy comparando con un mocoso, de mi no escaparias-_

-_No entiendo a que se refiere-_ Y en verdad no entendia, eso fue repentino.

El se acercó unos pasos hacia ella e imitó las acciones de el anterior soldado, solo que no tocó su cuello, solo atinó a tocar su bufanda -_Me refiero a que...Deberias darte cuenta de las cosas antes de que estas sucedan, los hombres siempre dan señales-_

_-¿Me llama a su oficina para esto?- _Preguntó sin moverse del lugar, estaba incrédula, sabia o se covenció de que el sargento no haria nada mas que eso...Arrinconarla, cuan equivocada estaba, pero aun no era vidente para saber lo que vendría.

-_No_- Con voz seria clavó su mirada en la de Mikasa.

_-Por un momento pensé que me enseñaría personalmente clases de defensa personal contra soldados acosadores de nivel: "te arrincono contra la pared"- _Su ironía era mas que notoria.

_-Cuidado con lo que dices, y te adverti que...Los hombres dan señales ¿porque crees que hago esto mocosa?, eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para defenderte de personas como yo._

_"Tsk, 'mocosa" _repitió su frase mentalmente y cayo en cuenta de que hasta ese momento le habia sostenido la mirada, pero ahora que miraba con mas detenimiento recordaba sus sueños, con un nuevo sonrojo _-Pienso sinceramente que está usted perdiendo el tiempo ...¿para que me llamó?-_

Vio como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y acarició suavemente una de ellas igual a cuando le secó las lágrimas aquella vez en la cocina, sintiendo un pequeño atisbo d eternura -_Sólo queria hablar sobre su desempeño en el equipo, va mejorando pero la noto algo distraida Ackerman.._

_-No me distraeré mas entonces, con su permiso_- la trataba de "usted" nuevamente y no sabia porque eso la molestaba en ocasiones como esa en que la tenia tan cerca y con esos ojos mirandola, onix contra negro chocando en una batalla de frialdad que camuflaba otros sentimientos, asi sin mas se apartó del sargento y dirigio a la puerta dispuesta a irse cuando sintió su cuerpo darse vuelta y chocar de espaldas contra esta.

"_Bésala ahora o nunca."_ Si, Rivaille no se contubo mas, no sabia si era masoquista, su sonrojo o que pero a pesar de que la morocha lo tratara mal y fria le encantaba, resaltaba como cualidad esa personalidad chocante y determinada que tenia para con el. La tiró contra la puerta y le dio un beso, un beso de unos minutos, de esos que le quitan a uno el aire y lleno de pasion te hacen desear mas. Ella luego de al principio resistirse como si tal acto la asqueara y pegarle en el pecho correspondió para su sorpresa, para la de ambos mejor dicho.

_"¿Q-que?", _para cuando quizo darse cuenta tenia sus labios y cuerpo pegados al suyo, sentia las respiraciones agitadas de los dos y sorprendida de notarse a si misma abriendo la boca, dejando pasar la lengua de su sargento, sintiendo toda su cavidad bucal recorrida en unos minutos que para ella fueron eternos, nunca los olvidaria, se dio cuenta que ese beso, ese contacto le habia gustado, pero... "_El mató a Eren_", su mente mandó sobre su cuerpo y lo empujó algo suave, con su estomago y pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la falta de aire _"pegale, ahora, alejalo ¿que esperas"..."No.", _no hizo nada, lo miraba.

_-Ya vez mocosa, esta es otra manera en la que los hombres acorralan a una mujer como tu- _Una sonrisa borrosa cruzó fugaz por sus labios y la alejo de la puerta, abriendola para que saliera _-Y ya sabe, preste mas atención durante una lucha, soldado-_

_"Ya sabe" "preste" "soldado" ¿la habia besado y luego volvio a tratarla asi? ¿Dijo otra manera de acorralar? "¿mujeres como yo?" ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?_ "¿_Ahora me echa?" -No debió hacer eso, prestaré mas atención-_ Hizo el saludo habitual "_Si me tratarás como soldado entonces asi será_", con eso en mente se retiró dando una sacudida a la puerta la cual seguro habrá echo un estruendo digno de sonar en todo el cuartel asustando a mas de uno.

-_Mocosa...-_ Rió leve para sus adentros _-Se lo que debo o no hacer...-_

Mientras, se podía notar a una Mikasa Ackerman aun mas consternada, como si no le bastara con rozes y sueños ahora tenia nada mas y nada menos que un beso el cual recordar: su primer beso, otorgado por el hombre que mató a su única familia, su hermano adoptivo, el hombre que creia realmente amar, pero ahora hasta dudaba si lo amaba realmente, todo solo por sus labios que la traicionaban...Se fue, tocandose los labios melancolica -_Prestaré...Mas atención_- Sururró en la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA:<strong> _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno este chapter me quedo corto, igual que los otros XD serian... ¿"Drabbles"?, aunque no creo que queden mucho en esa categoria ya que hasta 500 palabras seria uno, mmmm, aun asi el proximo capitulo (Ya lo tengo echo por eso lo se) es mas largo, aunque no mucho, pero bueno, esta historia va lento ya que asi soy yo, lentita :3, chauchas.


	4. SALVARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>SALVARTE<strong>

Si...Luego de todos esos sucesos ella estaba nuevamente ahi ¡como si pudiese escapar de ello!, nadie puede, menos en sus condiciones, menos siendo una soldado: La realidad.

Si, la realidad que todos en la tropa de reconocimiento debian afrontar era cruda: Guerra contra los titanes, compañeros muertos, decisiones mal tomadas, angustia, culpa...Asi era siempre, no habia ecepcion, solo aquellos sentimientos post-lucha recien nombrados podian ser mas fuertes que la mano de un titan destruyendo el cuerpo de un humano luchando por la supervivencia de su especie, humano que para algunos era anónimo, para otros un familiar, amigo etc...Aquel que luego de que volvieran dentro de las murallas nadie recordaria. En todo esto pensaba Mikasa Ackerman confundida por un "soldado anonimo" y sus recuerdos de lo que siempre ocurria luego de una sangrienta lucha, mientras hacia solo una cosa con total seguridad: Atacar a un titan de quince metros con sus filosas cuchillas directo a la nuca, un corte limpio y mortal, de esos que la satisfacian cuando se hallaba repleta en dudas e intentaba distraerse para no ver como caian sus compañeros uno a uno. Porque ella era la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, la soldado que valia por cien de esos hombres sin nombre, no se podia dar el lujo de rendirse, de hacer una mal cortada y mucho menos de lamentarse por muertes, no, eso nunca.

_-¡Sargento Rivaille!-_ Gritó de repente Jean que sacaba de sus pensamientos y corte perfecto a la morocha la cual solo abrió los ojos buscando al nombrado con un mal presentimiento.

_-¡Ire a ayudarlo!-_ Otro grito del castaño quien tratando de hacer un acto heroico se avalanzó sobre el titan en vano, fue golpeado en todo el cuerpo por la mano de este arrojandolo sin piedad al tejado de una casa baja.

Mikasa solo observaba _"¿Pero que rayos? ¿¡Acaso el sargento...Va a mo, no" _No sabia porque, pero sin prestar atencion a Jean quien deberia de haberle preocupado mas por ser un compañero y por estar en tales males condiciones, fijó su atencion en Levi quien estaba en una mala situación, algo que no hubiese imaginado ni en sus "mejores" sueños ya que lo deseaba ver muerto o eso creia, sin embargo esto lo tomo mas como una pesadilla comenzando a sentirse extrañamente alarmada, como si el corazon se le fuese a salir en tan solo una milesima de segundo _"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debo salvarlo!" _penso reordenando sus prioridades y, usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para ayudarlo se sujetó al cuello del enemigo quien tenia al sargento entre sus fauces.

_-¡Ackerman!, ¡huye!_

_-¿Eh?- "¿Pero en que esta pensando?"-¡Claro que no!_

Rivaille la observó, impacible, como si estuviera tomandose un te tranquilamente, no prestando atencion a su cercana muerte "Planea salvarme, eh", soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y con una de sus espadas atravesó la mandibula del titan cayendo rapidamente al barro. Quedó algo confundido luego del golpe pero logró divisar hacia arriba como la pelinegra acababa con el gigante en unos minutos para luego descender a su encuentro.

_-¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!-_ La notó preocupada, algo inusual en ella que estaba arrodillada a su lado, por lo que siguió viendo sus faccciones mientras el humo del titan recien matado inundaba el lugar.

_-Habia ordenado que huyeras soldado._

_-N-no podia dejart...Dejarlo morir, es mi deber.- _Casi vacilando sobre como hablar con el comenzó a erguirse viendolo desde arriba.

_-Tu deber es obecederme-_ Musitó decidido e intentando pararse, recibio como sorpresa a una Mikasa extendiendo su brazo y envolviendolo en una especie de abrazo por la cintura para guiarlo en el camino sin que tropieze pero a paso acelerado, no habia tiempo que perder.

-_Cállese Rivaille- _Empujó un poco al hombre pero sin soltarlo, molesta porque no le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida a pesar de su profundo odio por como dejó morir a su hermano, sumado a que se habia sentido acosada sexualmente entre roses, besos y sueños, pero claro, esto ultimo no lo habia aclarado aun.

Asi terminó aquella misión fuera de las murallas, una misión que cambiaria aun mas el modo de pensar de una soldado fuerte, valiente pero confundida.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mikasa!-<em> La voz alarmada de un rubio de mas baja estatura que ella sonaba a sus espaldas.

_-Armin, que bien verte sin lesiones-_ Supiro aliviada de que el la unica familia que le quedaba estaba de una pieza ya en el cuartel. Ya pasadas unas horas, todos habian vuelto con muchos muertos como siempre, asi que los soldados vivos se dedicaban a recomponerse de tan ardua lucha.

_-Si, lo mismo digo, pense que volverias toda quebrada despues de haberte arriesgado a salvar al sargento, reamemte me asustaste...-_ En sus ojos se notaba algo sorprendido, ya que habia visto la escena en que su amiga iba con intencion de salvar al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad cual juraba odiar a muerte.

_-Oh, eso...-_ Su voz sono suave, podria decirse que hasta dudosa, aun seguia confundida sobre el porque acciono de esa manera, solo recuerda el sentimiento de no querer que muera, como lo ayudo a ir hacia su caballo y que a partir de ahi no lo vio mas.

_-Mikasa...Oi, Mikasa..._

_"¿umm?, ¿porque?...¿porque es que...? ¿porque es que lo salvé?,bueno aunque en verdad no lo hice, el pudo solo, pero sin embargo yo fui...Fui a intentrar...Tsk"_

_-¡Mikasa!-_ Exclamó Armin preocupado ya que la morocha no le prestaba atencion hacia unos minutos.

_-Oh, lo lamento ¿que sucede?_

_-E-esa sangre en tu mano... ¿Te has lastimado?, no me mientas...- _El rubio se acerco a examinar su herida mas de cerca.

-_No, no siento dolor-_ Miró su mano, luego a Armin preocupado y reflexionó sobre el porque estaba ese liquido rojo ahi. _"No estoy herida, pero tengo sangre, de titan es imposible, ya se hubiera evaporado...Ademas no toque a ningun soldado...Espera, si que toque a uno...¡Levi!"_

_-¡Mi-ka-sa!, oye, estas distraida..._

_-Lo lamento, no te preocupes por mi-_ Frases cortas como siempre de la pelinegra acabaron con aquella conversacion, ya comprobó que su amigo estaba bien y viceversa, asi que le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se retiró a paso rapido por los pasillos del cuartel buscando la habitacion del sargento. _"Si, esta sangre es de el ¡Lo sabia! no podia estar tan bien...Está herido"._

Luego de unos momentos llegó a una de las habitaciones, quedando parada frente a la puerta, indecisa inspiró ondo como hace mucho que no hacia y sin tocar la puerta entró.

_-Existe el nudillo de la mano para avisar antes de entrar, mocosa_- Levi se encontraba sobre su cama despojado de algunas prendas para luego taparse rápidamente la parte del cuerpo astimada con la capa de la legion.

_-Dejeme revisarlo._

_-No te entrometas._

_-No me tutee._

_-Entonces vete._

_-Deje de ser estupido- "Mierda...Ya que", _se acercó al sargento que la miraba como una fiera, sabia que habia logrado enojarlo con eso pero esa ahora no era su mayor preocupacion _"¿Preocupacion?", _por un momento miro confundida la cama, pero se sentó al lado del hombre apartando la capa lentamente.

_-Hazlo rapido._

Ella quedo callada y vio como debajo de sus costillas habia una mancha muy grande de sangre _"¿como pensaba curarse esto el solo?_".

_-Ya vuelvo-_ Rivaille la vio marcharse hacia el baño privado de su habitacion, seguro en busca de productos para desinfectarle la herida _"No se que hace aqui...¿esta preocupada?". _La vio volver y repetir la rutina de sentarse a su lado, solo que esta vez...Muy cerca. _-Peligroso...- _Penso en voz baja para si mismo.

-¿_Que?-_ Pregunto una contrariada Ackerman que le levantaba la remera dejando ver su abdomen y herida la cual comenzaba a limpiar con alcohol cuidadosamente.

-_Nada...-_ Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que recobro el habla. _-¿Porque has intentado salvarme?-_

_-¿El porque, pregunta?...Bueno pues...- _Se quedo pensando bajo la intensa mirada que conocia en sus sueños, sintiendose algo intimidada como pocas veces en su vida y encima el cuerpo semi desnudo del hombre a su lado empeoraban su capacidad de razocinio_. "Porque...Porque, mmm ¿que le puedo decir? ¿-salvarlo es muy facil-?, o... -Me apetecia salvarlo- ¡no!, ya se..."._

_-Oye, responde mocosa...-_ Intentando soportar el alcohol en su herida que no era nada comparado con otros dolores en batalla, el sargento la saco de sus pretextos apurandola a decir algo.

_-Seria una perdida enorme para la humanidad que usted muriera, por eso siempre lo salvaria sargento...Eso es todo._

_-Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida- "Yo se que no es solo eso...O eso quiero creer" _

_-¿Cuando usted me salvó?- "Pero que..."_ no recordando nada de lo dicho puso una gasa que dio por finalizado el tratamiento para curarlo.

_-Cuando Eren murió, tu viviste, te salvé Mikasa._

_-Ackerman para usted-_ La ojiplata se paró dirigiendose hacia la puerta y sosteniendo firmemente su bufanda al escuchar el nombre de Eren, aun seguia dolida y claro...Nunca dejaria de estarlo.

_-...Soldado._

Mikasa freno en seco ya con la puerta abierta de espaldas a el, sin emitir sonido, esperando que prosiga a hablar.

-_Gracias..._

Dio la vuelta por completo, dejando verse en una de esas pocas veces, sorprendida. Luego asintio con la cabeza y dio un paso fuera. -_No hay de que, usted se salvo solo, Levi- _Arrastrando cada silaba de su corto nombre, devolviendole el favor de haberle llamado Mikasa, se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta.

_-Si lo supieras Ackerman...No salvaste mi cuerpo, pero si mi alma._

Mientras Mikasa caminaba por el pasillo, devuelta a su cuarto, dejando que su inconciente piense: _"Por ese gracias lo intentaria salvar muchas veces mas..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTORA:<strong> MigLi-Chan _

**PD:** Bueno como veran lo que esta en cursiva y comillas es lo que piensan...Para que entiendan mas la historia-pensamientos-personajes, intento conservar sus personalidades (cuesta), por eso el relato va lento, espero tengan paciencia jaja ¡Eso es todo amigos!. Ah, ¡cierto!, esta vez actualize Sabado porque no tengo internet y aproveche hoy ya que me robe wi-fi, generalmente actualizo los Domingos pero bueno...Si la proxima semana no actualizo es por mi condicion, hasta pronto.


	5. PROTEJERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>PROTEJERTE<strong>

Dias, semanas, ya daba igual, no se acordaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado despues de tantas cosas...Tantas cosas que parecian simples de nombrar, pero muy dificiles de entender para ella: Sueños con miradas, roces y un hombre que los provocaba con una remera levantada a causa de curar una herida, con ese cuerpo, con fragmentos de la realidad incrustados en su subconciente el cual todas las noches se hacia presente con estos recuerdos mientras ella dormitaba, tratando de descansar de todo el dolor y confusion reprimidos en el dia. Asi era, por el dia la atormentaba el sargento mas fuerte de la humanidad, luego la muerte de su unica familia, y despues volvia el enano en sus sueños a fastidiarla, como si fuera poco empezar la mañana con el tambien terminaba la noche con la misma persona, era como un circulo vicioso infinito... _- Basta, ¿que me pasa?...Intente ignorar los echos pero...Me persiguen - _Susurró por lo bajo caminando por el cesped que daba fuera del cuartel, sintiendose cansada al haberse levantado anteriormente mas temprano de lo usual...Y alli lo vio, apenas se curaba de una herida que, aunque parecia ser leve en realidad no. Ser casi atravesado por los colmillos de un titan no era simple cosa.

_-Sargento.-_ Hizo el saludo correspondiente a un soldado y se detuvo a mirarlo disimuladamente, a una distancia prudencial. Estaba alli Levi Rivaille, haciendo abdominales sin nada que cubriera su torso, con el sudor callendo por su frente, resbalando por su palida piel. Podia notar como con cada abdominal que hacia resaltaban sus tonificados musculos de una manera increiblemente varonil y eso cambio la expresion seria que tenia a una casi avergonzada pero interesada en no apartar su mirada.

_-¿Que tanto miras mocosa?...Dime el motivo por el cual has venido a interrumpirme-_ Notó que no era precisamente su bello rostro de expresiones frias lo que veia la joven la cual intentaba disimular pesimamente y eso...Lo habia avergonzado un poco, pero claro nunca lo demostraria, aparte...No le desagradaba, para absolutamente nada que lo mire con otros ojos, si fuera otra mujer seguramente la hubiera mandado a volar.

_-¿Eh?...- _Mikasa quedó en blanco, aun mirando, casi hipnotizada, era muy joven y no tenia experiencia en sentimientos como ese pero casi podria asergurar (Rara vez en tanto tiempo confundida justo por el hombre frente suyo) que sentia atraccion.

_-Oye, Ackerman..._

_-Herido._

_-Eh?- _Nombró repitiendo la misma preguntaque habia echo la pelinegra segundos atras. _"Joder, pareciera que se me estuviera pegando lo estupido, no la entiendo"_

_-Ah si, que esta usted herido_- Recuperó el aliento recordando el objetivo inicial de interrumpir al musculoso y sudado sargento en su actividad fisica.

_-Claro, eso es obvio._

Mikasa solo se quedo viendo el torso del mayor, pensando que debia seguir hablando sobre su herida para no sucumbir ante esa vista, aparte de que era el motivo original por el cual se habia acercado, ella no era de esas mujeres que veian a otros hombres de manera lasciva, y mucho menos de las que mentian para realizar tal acto...La situacion para ella era tan nueva y torturante que le costaba procesarla...Pensaba en aquello en otra de sus tantas distracciones hasta que algo, mas bien dicho "alguien" la hizo volver a la realidad, por primera vez sintiendose agradecida de ello.

-¿_Y que hay con eso mocosa? ya vete- _

_-No deberia estar haciendo ejercicio sargento rivaille, podria volver a abrirse la herida que con tanta molestia curé-_ Luego de recobrar la cordura y por ende el habla finalizo su oracion excusadandose de que en realidad ella se habia preocupado luego de ver la sangre en su mano y solo atino sin la mas minima "molestia" como ella habia nombrado a ayudarlo.

_"Es una negadora...Aunque entiendo a Mikasa, digo a la soldado...Eren es el problema aun despues de muerto"_ Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del pelinegro que se levanto cerca de ella dejandola un panorama mas amplio de su esbelto cuerpo. _-¿Acaso te preocupa?, si tanta molestia fue para ti entonces deberias estar lejos, haciendo valla a saber que -_

_-Lo que haga no le incumbe._

_-Deja de faltarme el respe_- Una voz mas fuerte que antes lo interrumpio casi de inmediato, como si necesitara ser escuchada.

_-Debo protejerlo, debo protejer a la esperanza de la humanidad, usted no es de acero, tambien se rompe ¿sabe?, por eso cuidese..._

_-Tsk...Quien sabe, quizas me cuidare. Si usas ese argumento, siempre y cuando tu tambien lo hagas._

_-¿Y usted porque me cuida?- _Estaba desentendida, estaba intentando hacer un canje con ella, una especie de "me cuido si te cuidas" ¿que era eso?, no sabia si tomarlo enserio, como broma o enfadarse, siendo extraño escuchar esas palabras proviniendo del mayor (En edad, porque altura "Jajaja" rio intenamente).

-Siempre protejo a quien quiero pero...No sirve de nada si esas personas no cooperan cuidandose, tal como mi antigua tropa.

_"Rayos...Cierto, su antigua tropa...Murio al igual que Eren ese fatidico dia y yo...Yo solo me enoje empeorando su situacion_"...Y ahi es cuando recordó involuntariamente la morocha algo que habia pasado hace dias (o semanas), aquella vez que curaba sus heridas, algo que le dijo su enemigo, o eso creia que el era para ella, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse: "-_Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida__- " _

_-Hey, mikasa- _Susurró cerca, muy cerca un Levi al oido de la oji-plata la cual retrocedio un paso casi callendose _"¿En que momento se acerco de ese modo?"_

_-Andas muy distraida...Me gustaria saber en que andas pensando._

_"Distraida eh, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, y todo tu culpa enano"_ Mikasa no decia nada, nunca fue de hablar mucho luego de la muerte de sus padres ya que no podia aunque lo intentara...Dentro de su cabeza pensaba demaciado, sintiendo que era mejor exteriorizar todo antes que perderse en su mente, estaba tan distraida en tantas ocasiones que habia perdido la cuenta.

_-Pensaba en que... "Hare el intento esta vez..."...Quizas usted en verdad me salvó, pero dejó morir a Eren, entonces...Es contradictorio, aparte...Aparte mis sueños, en ellos, yo, bueno, tsk._

_"¡Increible! Dijo mas de ¿cinco? No. ¿Diez palabras?, mas importante que eso... ¿de que sueños hablaba?, aunque claro, yo tampoco hablo mucho" -Entiendo, es contradictorio ¿no es asi Mikasa?-_

_-Si.-_ Rivaille le hiba a preguntar por sus sueños pero la femina lo interrumpio, ignorando que este nombro descaradamente su nombre _-Usted dijo que proteje a quien quiere...Dijo que me cuide, no se que...- "pensar...No continues, no lo hagas, ya bastante informacion tiene el enano" _

_-Si, tal y como dijiste, entendiste el mensaje mocosa-_ Sonrio leve, pero mas notorio que anteriores veces _"mi perro de cabellos negros cazo una mosca, o un titan_" bocifero para sus adentros burlonamente, y al parecer algo de esa burla mostro en su mirada ya que Mikasa hizo una expresion de molestia.

_-No, no entendi, por eso me ve distraida, igual...El punto es que usted debe cuidarse, si no yo no lo haré ¿No era asi el trato?_

_-Quiere decir soldado que esta usted aceptando, bien echo_- Rivaille comenzo a caminar, calmado de que halla aceptado y secandose el sudor mientras se alejaba de la soldado que habia estado aguantando su cercania desnuda todo el tiempo evitando sonrojos que la atosigaba continuamente sin descanso.

_-Ya sabes...Debo protejer al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, enano_- Dijo bajo, muy bajo, casi inaudible, pero claro que el la escucho, no era cualquier hombre, el al igual que ella tenia los "instintos de un gato callejero" como decia su querido amigo Armin.

_-Castigo. Eso obtendras mocosa si no cierras tu boca._

_-No dije nada. _

_-No se le miente a un superior en rango_- Hizo alucion a que si: Era enano, pero superior a ella en habilidad y por ende posicion dentro de la tropa, algo que al nombrar la pelinegra solo atino a guardar silencio unos minutos, le habia cerrado la boca y reconocia que sus capacidades eran menores a la de el...Eso en parte le molestaba, todo de el le molestaba segun ella.

_-Lo se, pero no lo lamento._

Rivaille hizo una risa con aires de superioridad, no sabia si era masoquista o que pero que la soldado mucho mas joven que el tuviera las agallas para confrontarlo con sus respuestas le hervia la sangre, y eso le gustaba, era una cualidad que resaltaba en ella como positiva, le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, decididas, y como ella habian pocas, o para el nadie.

_-Te puedo protejer de los demas, pero no de mi Mikasa Ackerman, estas avisada_- Y asi se retiro a paso mas rapido, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla o darle un pequeño saludo con la mano.

_"Siempre lo mismo, me trata como soldado y luego como a un civil..." _Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza_..."-__Te puedo protejer de los demas, pero no de mi Mikasa Ackerman, estas avisada__-", "-__Siempre protejo a quien quiero__-"..."No creo que el sargento mas fuerte de la humanidad Levi Rivaille tenga sentimientos, aun asi...Aunque no se cuales por todo lo sucedido con Eren, yo si los tengo y lo protejere, igual que el a mi...Ese es el pacto" _decidida comenzo a quitarse el uniforme en pleno cesped, quedando en ropa deportiva, despues de pensar eso quizo afianzar su decision haciendo ejercicio, ya sea de paso un poco de actividad fisica le haria olvidar el cuerpo cercano de aquel hombre que la habia "atraido" en ese extraño dia.

-_Mocosa...-_ Levi solo observaba por una ventana aun con su torso desnudo iluminado por los rayos de sol a una soldado con top negro y shorts de deporte ajustados, ejercitando de manera sugestiva para sus ojos _-Debere protejerte cuando te desnudas asi fuera del cuartel...Te podrian comer "Los titanes"- _Rio para sus adentros y se marcho.

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS:<strong> Queria dedicar una partesita a mis primeros seguidores y faveadores (No sabia que nombre ponerle a los que dieron favorito a mi fic je), ya que asi se empieza y recibir en mi gmail las notificaciones de estas nuevas noticias me motivaron y motivan aun a continuar escribiendo, asi que ¡muchas gracias!, si me emociono por esto ni se imaginen cuanto me entusiasmaré por un review *3* ahi dios, espero con ansias...Devuelta mil gracias a:  
>.<span><em>AliceChap<em>_ Ice Fujoshi1313_ (Mmmm ¿1313? algo me dice que ves yaoi del hard, sos de las mias (?)  
>.<span><em>Zettalnverse<em> (Me interesaria saber porque ese nick, suena interesantozoo XD)  
>.<span><em>Krystal<em>_ Psych_ (Marca presencia tu nick, y Kristal me encanta como nombre sdsdsdds)  
>.<span><em>Dazo<em> (¿Hombre o mujer?, quiero saber que publico de que genero tengo XD, soy curiosa)  
>.<span><em>LocaBionica<em> (Creo que asi era, lo lamento se me borro el mail donde estaba tu nombre, aun asi fuiste la primera en darle fav -A lo Twittwer- y tenes mencion especial, hontoni arigato :3)  
>Bueno eso es todo, espero sus respuestas o...Que me sigan leyendo como hasta ahora, ¡hasta el proximo capitulo!<p>

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_


	6. Nota de Autora: Disculpas

_**Lamento** mi tardanza, estoy teniendo algunas dificultades...Internet+escuela+falta de inspiracion, por eso no he publicado, ya tengo dos capitulos asi que pronto los tendran, lamento mucho mi tardanza...Hasta luego, como recompensa pidanme algo, y vemos que hacemos ;)_

_Migli-chan._


	7. CELARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>CELARTE<strong>

Como siempre, paso a paso, habian pasado ya dos semanas, dos "extrañas" semanas para la soldado, y no precisamente por el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad quien le habia estado causando muchos problemas mentales ultimamente, aunque debia admitir que se habia acostumbrado a los sueños y demas detalles tortuosos para con el. Pero NO. En estas dos semanas ese no era el caso, habian ciertas miradas con Levi, pero solo eso, tambien habia notado que en medio de cada decisiva batalla en nombre de la humanidad ambos estaban pendientes uno del otro, cumpliendo el trato de protejerse mutuamente y no le molestaba, aun asi nunca contaba con la accion inesperada de cierto rubio de rasgos infantiles e inteligencia brillante.

Armin Arlet. Si, el menor estaba observando mucho a Mikasa, demaciado, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si tambien le prestara mas atencion de lo que usualmente daba, como si ocultara algo, y eso no era todo, tambien miraba con mala cara al sargento Rivaille (Claro cuando este no lo miraba, nadie aparte de ella tenia las agallas para confrontarse con esa fria mirada gris), era extraño, bastante a decir verdad, mas lo que sucedio despues.

Estaba la pelinegra sentada en el tejado de una humilde casa en el distrito de Trost, mirando al cielo y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistaso a Levi quien dirigia a su tropa (Por suerte la mayoria viva) a otros techos, para que descansaran, ya que habian vuelto de las murallas y necesitaban respirar un poco antes de seguir con los caballos rumbo a la muralla Rose. Asi estaba hasta que Armin se acercó a su lado sentandose al lado de esta.

-Armin- Volteo a verlo y palmeo su hombro, como felicitacion de que este vivo y junto a ella, le era un alivio verlo sin rasguños despues de cada mision.

-Hola Mikasa- Sonrio con su manera tierna y se inclino hacia un costado apoyandose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la femina.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Oye, somos amigos ¿verdad?- Pregunto con un todo serio, algo un tanto raro en el.

-Claro que si, hasta podria decir que somos familia, junto con Eren.

-Lo extraño.

-...Yo...Tambien...

-Lo se, es por eso que queria preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?- La bella mujer de rasgos asiaticos no hablaba mucho pero podria responder cualquier pregunta proviniente de su querido amigo, aparte estaba curiosa ya que dese que murio nunca habian hablado de Eren, ambos como un acuerdo secreto de no lastimarse con el recuerdo de la falta del castaño.

-Si es su culpa...¿Porque estas tan pendiente del sargento?

"¿Eh?" Mikasa quedo en blanco, probablemente porque penso que no se notaba, y porque si asi pasaba no creia que justo el rubio lo preguntaria, sabia que era inteligente, pero no asi de directo, pero como dijo que el era casi su familia le iba a responder, con sinceridad.

-Mikasa ... Si distr aida.

-Si lo lamento- Tosio un poco aclarando la voz para responderle -Bueno veras...El heichou me tiene algo...Confundida...

-Prosigue porfavor.

-¿Que mas quieres que diga?

-Vamos, Mikasa, sabes a que me refiero- Su amigo cambio el semblante y voz tierna a un nivel mas serio, mucho mas serio, parecia hasta enojada esa mirada celeste como el agua mas pura.

-No, no lo se.

-Aaaah~- Suspiro leve y sonrio, intentando aliviar el ambiente. -Te gusta.

-¿QUE?- Levanto la voz una pelinegra que no se creia tal afirmacion "Suerte que estamos relativamente lejos como para que escuchen esto"

-Lo miras constantemente, hasta preocupada a veces, le cuidas la espalda de los titanes, ya no mostras tu enojo y no le recriminas por Eren, cuando tu me has contado que el lo ha matado...

FLASH BACK

Estaban volviendo las tropas con los cadaveres de los caidos, pudiendose ver una mikasa enfurecida cabalgando a una rapida velocidad sobre su marron caballo, con una expresion de odio, dolor y...¿soledad?

-Oi, Mikasa ¿que sucede?- Pregunto Arlet intentando sin mucho resultado alcanzarla.

-...-

-Mikasa, Oi ...

-...-

"¡Ni si quiera se molesta en escucharme!...Podra ser que..." -¡Mikasaaaa!

-...-

-¿¡Donde esta Eren!?- Grito atras de ella preocupado, pensando que quizas todo se reducia a eso, el echo de que no respondiera: Algo habia pasado con su amigo. Entonces de repente la interrogada frenó, rapido, volviendo loco a ambos caballos, lo miró, escapandosele una lagrima y apretando los dientes con furia, tan expresiva como pocas veces.

-Rivaille lo mató- Se fue, en una milesima de segundo, con el caballo, galopando como un rayo y dejando a un Armin en estado de shock, con tan mala noticia a cuestas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Segun como se mire lo mató.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te he contado como sucedió.

-Lo se, nunca hemos tocado el tema...

-Rivaille creo me salvó a mi, mientras que eren estaba siendo comido por Annie, asi que digamos que podria interpretarse como un: "Lo dejo morir".

-¿Te salvó?

-...- "¿me salvo?" y ahi recordo nuevamente: "-_Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida__- " _

_-Ni tu puedes asegurarlo, ya veo porque tanta confusion..._

_-Y._

_-Entonces... ¿No te gusta verdad?_

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- _Extrañada por tanta curiosidad sobre su vida amorosa lo miro directo a los ojos, notando que el rubio se moria de los nervios.

-Necesito decirte algo, respecto a todo esto Mikasa.

-¿Respecto a Erem?- Le parecio anormal a la pelinegra que Armin toque un tema tan delicado, siendo que para ella ya todo estaba dicho.

-No, sobre que tu m-me...

-No llevan las alas de la libertad por andar holgazaneando mocosos- Recalcando la ultima palabra el sargento estaba parado detras de ellos con una oscura aura.

-¡Lo lamento señor!- Grito exasperado el menor parandose con el saludo de un soldado y se alejo de Mikasa.

-Lo siento- La oji-plata se levanto tambien maldiciendo internamente al enano por haber interrumpido lo que su amigo queria decirle, notaba que era algo muy importante.

-En vez de coquetear preparen sus caballos que aun esto no termina hasta estar dentro de Rose- Se marcho dejando un silencio incomodo entre ambos amigos que se alargo por minutos.

-Luego...Luego me agradaria continuar con esto, si no te molesta...

Mikasa agradeciendo que el rubio halla cortado el silencio le respondio sin palabras, solo palmeando su hombro y dedicandole una leve sonrisa antes de partir bajando por el tejado.

(desde el punto de vista de Armin)

Ya he vuelto dentro de la muralla, se podria decir que me siento aliviado pero...No es asi, no del todo ya que...B-bueno, cuando hace unas horas me le iva a confesar a Mikasa el heichou nos interrumpió de manera muy temeraria, no quedandome mas remedio que irme, pero aqui estoy, parado frente a la habitacion de mi amiga, decidido a romper nuestra relacion y empezar con otra...Mas amorosa.

"toc toc", toco la puerta timidamente, esperando que este alli dentro, no seria agradable que me vean otros como el sargento por mucho tiempo en el pasillo de las soldados. Espero unos minutos hasta que me abre lentamente y alli la veo: Unos shorts de jean ajustados, una remera que apenas le tapa el estomago resaltando sus curvas y el pelo negro azabache con unas pequeñas gotas de agua, inevitablemente me sonrojo, como no hacerlo, de seguir asi me pondre nervioso y no podre decirle nada ¡Despabilate Arlet!

-Ho-hola, lamento amm interrumpir tu baño- Digo con mucha dificultad y levantando un poco mi vista, mi estatura me impide quedar a su nivel, que ridiculo.

-Oh, valla sorpresa. Pasa.

Me divierte, siempre tan pocas palabras, pero asi es ella y asi me agrada, pidiendo permiso paso a su cuarto muy bien ordenado y me quedo parado en medio de el mirandola.

-¿Has venido a continuar con la charla?

Bien, eso me facilita las cosas...Usa una buena vez tu inteligencia Armin...

-¡S-sss-si!- ¿No puedo ser mas seguro?, Mikasa rie, leve, casi no se nota pero...Yo que la he mirado atentamente por años logro diferenciar su risa con claridad, muy linda por cierto, eso tambien me gusta de ella.

-Sientate- Me dice mi amiga sentandose en su cama y dando palmeaditas al lado de ella en el colchon para que la imite. Me siento.

-Bu-bueno...Yo...Veras...Etto...

-Vamos, estas extraño- La noto impaciente, claro, debo ser desesperante en este estado de nerviosismo total, no te culpo Mikasa.

-¡M-ME ... ME ...

-¿Sucede algo grave?- Se preocupa, oh dios si existes dame valor para decircelo, antes de que se fije en el heichou.

-¡TU ME GUSTAS!- Ya esta. ¡Lo hice!

-Armin...Yo...- Ella solo me mira con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida, no quiero que me de una negativa.

-Shh- Susurro bajito ruborizandome -No tienes que responderme nada, solo considera mis sentimientos, porfavor...

Sigue mirandome, esos ojos van a perderme, bajo la mirada y entonces...Entra sin previo aviso la persona que menos deseaba ver, me intimida ¡Y a quien no!.

-Mocoso...¡Vete de aqui!- Me gritó, me asusto aun mas, mandando mis esperanza y rubor a valla saber donde me levanto de la cama casi callendo al suelo y lo miro: Parece mas enojado de lo usual y lo se porque esa es una de esas pocas cualidades que admito en mi...Si, soy malo en cuestiones fisicas pero si bueno en leer las expresiones de los demas, sumando mis planes estrategicos.

-¡Lo lamento, señor!- Hago el saludo correspondiente como subordinado y desvio mi mirada a Mikasa que rapidamente vuelve a su expresion de "nada", ella es la unica que no siente nervios frente a Rivaille, o asi parece.

-Armin solo estaba visitandome, sargento- Sus palabras y mirada se sentian como veneno puro dirigido a nuestro superior.

-No te pedi excusas Ackerman, coquetear en otro momento. Tu, mocoso...

Esta molesto, bastante, ha dicho lo de "coquetear" en dos ocasiones, lo cual a Mikasa le ha molestado, puede ser que...¿Este celoso?, aqui hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, o no quiero entender mejor dicho, no me conviene, el heichou esta arruinando mis planes de saber que hara ella ante mi confesion y me parece que esto es a proposito. A quien quiero engañar, ES a proposito claro esta.

-¡Ordene señor!

-Si tanto tiempo tienes para confesarte...¿Porque no limpias todo el cuartel?, esta echo una basura.

¿¡Escucho todo!? ¡Estuvo espiando!, Mikasa me saca de mis concluciones hablando: -Deje a Armin, ire yo a limpiar- Se levanta de la cama dirigiendose a la puerta, me quiere salvar del duro trabajo pero no se lo permitire, debo ganarme su amor y respeto, soy el hombre.

-Tranquila, yo i-

-¡Mocosa!- El sargento me interrumpe alzando la voz aun mas molesto y tomandola del brazo para retenerla. -Ira el, es una orden- Entendi...Sus celos no me dejaran hablar con ella en todo el dia, no hasta que le quite los ojos de encima, lo cual note que no lo hace desde hace meses.

-¡Como ordene señor!- Me voy, me voy corriendo, con el recuerdo de Mikasa confundida por Rivaille, enojada, no pudiendo responder a mi confesion, corro por el pasillo librandome de nervios, debere limpiar mucho hoy y no se lo que sucederá.

Los deje solos.

Solos...

Solos en el cuarto de Mikasa.

Rivaille y Mikasa.

En un cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: <strong>_Migli-Chan_


	8. ATRAERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>ATRAERTE:<strong>

Los dejó solos.

Solos...

Solos en el cuarto de Mikasa.

Rivaille y Mikasa.

En un cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>-... -<em> Levi simplemente se quedó observandola en su propia habitación, con una mirada escrutadora.

_-Bien, ¿para que irrumpió en mi cuarto de tal manera...heichou?- _Su pregunta fue tan ácida que sorprendió levemente al hombre parado ante ella.

_-Mocosa...¿enserio tienes tiempo de coquetear con niños?_

_-¿Niños?, por si no sabe ambos tenemos la misma edad, no haga preguntas que a usted no le incumben, se digo con todo mi respeto...Señor._

"Heichou" "señor" Mikasa pronunciaba esas palabras con tal desden que cortaban todo a su paso. Mientras Rivaille se acercaba a la femina con paso firme, quedando solo a unos centimetros. _-El ni si quiera es un hombre, Mikasa-_

_"¿Y el si?" _Encontró su respuesta mirandolo fijamente, su torso, todo el, avergonzandose del rumbo de sus pensamientos respondió: _-Ni yo una mujer - _retrocedó unos pasos hacia atrás, sus instintos le decian que se retire de ahi, pero algo que ella aun no comprendia y no notaba su existencia decia que se quede cerca, muy cerca.

El solo la miraba, acercandose mas, hasta arrinconarla completamente contra la pared de madera, sintiendo que tanta distancia era innecesaria entre ambos. _-Mikasa...-_

_-Oiga..- Tragó saliba sintiendo su espalda contra el duro material detras suyo. -Si le molesta que hallan hombres en el cuarto de las soldados...Ya no lo haré mas- "A ver si asi deja de incomodarme, mierda"._

_-Eso no es lo que me molesta...Siendo tan brillante, la numero uno del escuadron 104 ¿aun no lo entiendes?_

_"¿Q-que se supone que debo de entender?...A ver...Recapitulemos: Armin se me confesó y luego entró el con sus aires de grandeza dejandome con la palabra en la boca ¿y ahora resulta que está molesto?"_ La morocha pensaba y pensaba, no dando respuesta alguna. El mundo podria pensar que ella ahora estaba en las nubes.

_-Oi, es una orden, respondeme._

_-Y-ya...Usted, am, bueno, ¿esta ce...lo...? amm digo, digo que, yo..._

_-¡Ya me exasperas!-_ Viendo a la extrañamente titubeante mujer sonrojada y nerviosa acertando sobre sus celos acercó sus labios y la besó sin mas.

El beso continuó por parte de ambos, no queriendo separarse, Ackerman estaba sin dudas, sabia lo mucho que queria besarlo aunque lo negara, ya habia pensado bastante sobre ello en sus sueños como para dar marcha atras hasta ahora, no es como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien asi que correspondió tan apasionadamente como ella podia sintiendo una fuerte, demaciado fuerte...Atracción.

Levi comenzó a meter el dedo indice por entre las correas en los costados de su cintura, sintiendo sus curvas por encima de la camisa de una manera intensa, provocando que ella suspirara levemente abriendo la boca, quedando vulnerable a que el metiera su lengua y empieze una lucha apasionada de rozes. Asi al cabo de unos minutos se separaron en busca del aire, se podria decir que en ese momento no deseaban precisar de el, pero aun asi era inevitable.

-_Oiga, yo...-_ Mikasa estaba a punto de confesar lo pura que era hasta que las palabras de Levi la interrumpieron.

_-Me atraes tanto, guardatelo en la cabeza porque no creo volver a decirlo..._

-_Levi...-_ Mencionando su nombre sentia por nueva cuenta una mano varonil colandose por su camisa y ascendiendo por su espalda lentamente, recorriendo toda la piel a su alcance, hasta llegar a su sostén descaradamente.

_-Esta es la siguiente orden: Dejate llevar Mikasa...- _En un susurro derritió a la morena, la cual nunca antes habia visto asi: Algo despeinada, sonrojada y agitada tanto como el...Toda una belleza.

_"Nunca, avanzé mas que esto con un hombre...Mierda, no quiero frenar ahora, no soy de las que frenan"_ Olvidandose de la habitacion, los soldados, los titanes y por un momento de hasta el mismisimo Eren Mikasa tiró al suelo a su sargento, dejandolo sorprendido tomo el control en una guerra de egos, quitandole la chaqueta con las tan amadas alas de la libertad que debian proteger. -Acataré su orden mi señor- Sonrió levemente tirando la chaqueta por valla a saber que lugar luego temblorosamente comenzó a acariciar su cuello, sintiendolo cálido tambien visiblemente moridble, hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta y Christa entrando sorprendida.

_**"¡MIERDA!" **_pensaron al unísono los dos soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad por la inesperada visita.

_-A-am...Y-yo solo venia a buscar mis pertenencias para am, ducharme- _Sonrojada Christa -Quien comprendio rapidamente la situacion- desvió la mirada y como un rayo recojió sus cosas, cuando se dirigia hacia la puerta Mikasa la freno con sus palabras.

_-Christa, tranquila, no interrumpes nada, solo habia...Un choque de diferencias con el Capitan y estabamos en una "leve discucion"- _Susurró "leve discucion" sintiendo el peso de la verguenza al caer en la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de cometer con el musculoso y gruñón hombre debajo suyo.

_-Claro ¿ves?- _Molesto por la interupcion empujó a la pelinegra bruscamente hacia un costado y se incorporó de pie en el suelo sacudiendo su ropa _"La tendré que lavar urgentemente"._

_-Christa, ire a ducharme contigo, esta bien si compartimos un momento juntas en el baño ¿verdad?- "Comete esa -sargento- ella me verá desnuda y tu no, por imbécil", _notoriamente un poco molesta le dedico una fingida sonrisa a su compañera alli presente y tomó rumbo hacia la puerta, ignorando la cara de molestia en el sargento hasta que la rubia la detuvo aun mas nerviosa.

_-¡No!, am digo ¡No hace falta!, E-es que me da verguenza ¿po-podrias ir despues de mi? ¿porfavor?_

_-Esta bien, supongo, al menos salgo contigo, iré a la cocina- "¿Mmm?, ¿Ahi alguien del otro lado de la puerta?", _la soldado se puso a ver el marco de la puerta fijamente.

_-Yo...¡Yo mejor los dejo seguir luchando solos!, ¡adios!_

_-Me...Quedé con la palabra en la boca..._

_-Yo me quede con otras cosas...- Respondió el sargento friamente._

_-Vállase, no hay nada que solucionar, sargento._

_-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, debes cumplir las ordenes aun, y hablando de ellas iré a fijarme que tal está haciendo Arlet la limpieza...-_ Con una media sonrisa se retiró del cuarto, a paso lento y casi sensual cerró la puerta tras de si.

_-Maldito enano obsesivo de la limpieza...Ahora que lo pienso ¿que iba a hacer yo justo hace unos minutos? ¡aaarg!- _Sola en la habitacion sus ojos grises expresaban confusion, una nueva sensacion ocasionada por lo ocurrido, por la presencia tras la puerta y por la extraña reacción de Christa.

_-Pero que mierda..._

* * *

><p><em>"Es una buena soldado, pero justo interrumpir en ese preciso momento...Si almenos me hubiese dejado un poco mas de tiempo para presenciar que iba a hacer Ackerman encima mio..."<em>

Un molesto Levi pensaba cosas como esa ya salido de la habitacion de la deseada mujer de todos los hombres, volteó hacia su costado encontrando a Armin y Christa hablando amigablemente_. "Armin deberia estar limpiando estrictamente como le ordené, y esa mocosa "interrumpe momentos" Reiss deberia estar duchandose como tanto queria ¿si no para que rayos entró, estos soldados no acatan nada"_

_-Oigan, menos charla y mas limpieza mocosos, esto no se mantiene aseado solo ¿acaso no te di una clara orden Arlet?_

El rubio a sentirse nombrado por la fuerte voz del sargento respondió de manera nerviosa _-¡S-si señor!, ¡ahora mismo sigo con mis actividades!_

_-Mejor asi o limpiarás la mierda de los caballos por una semana-_ Antes de retirarse miró a la rubia con una expresión analítica, no cuadrandole algo de la escena.

_-Uff...Ya se fue, tuvimos suerte Armin._

_-Si, pero el sargento es lo suficientemente astuto para saber que algo esta sucediendo a sus espaldas..._

_-Tranquilo, tu eres el mas inteligente de todos, asi que ¡ya sabras que excusa inventar!_

_-U-um yo no me confiaria tanto Chris...- _Inseguro se sonrojo tiernamente mientras Christa lo miraba alegre y asentuaba aun mas su sonrisa al escuchar de los labios del rubio su apodo.

_-Ya verás, yo te ayudaré, ahora ve y limpia antes de que te manden al establo-_ Reiss se retiró calmadamente y con una sonrisa hacia el baño, aprovechando la mentira para realmente ducharse como habia dicho.

_-Adios-_ Armin quedo solo en aquel pasillo, mirando fijamente la habitación de su amiga de la infancia. -No creo que esto funcione...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Me fui, fui corriendo, con el recuerdo de Mikasa confundida por Rivaille, enojada, no pudiendo responder a mi confesion, corrí por el pasillo librandome de nervios, debia limpiar mucho hoy y no sabia lo que sucederá. De pronto llego a la cocina, con un vacio muy grande, entonces supe que ese no era el lugar donde debia estar, claro que no...Yo debia ir donde Mikasa, y reclamar mi llegada antes con el heichou.

Corri nuevamente camino de vuelta y llegué a destino algo exahusto, definitivamente yo no soy para ejercicio...Mientras me quejaba de mi condicion fisica me acerqué a la puerta y escuché unos leves murmullos, a pesar de ser suaves pude distinguir claramente de quienes se trataban y que decian:

_-El ni si quiera es un hombre, Mikasa- "Lo se" _Pense concordando tristemente, sabiendo que se referia a mi y notando como el capitan llamaba a mi amiga por su nombre de pila.

_-Ni yo una mujer-_ Oi pasos dentro de la habitacion en ese momento y un choque, algo choco sobre...¿madera?, ummm la pared es de madera, igual que el suelo...¿la acorraló?, ¿la empujó?

_-Mikasa...-_

_-Oiga...Si le molesta que hallan hombres en el cuarto de las soldados...Ya no lo haré mas- Oh, Mikasa excusandose, deberia de entrar, de interrumpir el mal momento por el que esta pasando..._

_-Eso no es lo que me molesta...Siendo tan brillante, la numero uno del escuadron 104 ¿aun no lo entiendes?- _En ese momento quedé sorprendido, aun escuchando como una anciana curiosa detrás de la puerta confirmñe mis peores sospechas: Levi Rivaille esta interesado en Mikasa, estaba tan distraido en mi papel de anciana en aquel momento que Christa se acercó a mi observandome de manera divertida.

_-¿Armin? ¿quieres que te haga pasar?_

_-Am, em no yo..._

_-No hay problema con que un chico entre al cuarto siempre y cuando toque la puerta-_ Me respondio amablemente, como la diosa suele hacerlo.

_-Es que Mikasa...Am esta con el heichou ahi adentro y yo...Deberia estar limpiando el cuartel._

_-¿Estabas...Escuchando tras la puerta?_

_-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-OOOOO!, AMMM nooo no..._

_- ..._

_-Yo...Bueno, supongo que no se actuar..._

_-Si, muy obvio por cierto-_

_"Eso la lo se_", pense para mis adentros mientras notaba como el rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas, que tonto soy...

_-Bueno, o sos muy buen amigo, o te gusta Mikasa ¿verdad?, aunque tambien jeje, queda la opcion de que tu pasatiempo sea escuchar tras las puertas...-_Rió muy divertida con su blanca y destellante sonrisa que todos apreciamos en la tropa causandome aun mas nervios.

_-Para que ocultarlo...Es la segunta opcion...-_ Bajé la mirada al suelo, reemplazando mis nervios por tristeza al recordar la cara de sorpresa en mi amiga.

_-Ya...¿le has dicho de tus sentimientos?_

_-Si, hace unos minutos, ya imaginarás el resto..._

_-No soy adivina jeje-_ Rio nerviosamente mirandome con ojos suplicantes a que le contrara lo sucedido, y accedi:

_-Pues no estaba en mis predicciones pero cuando ella iba a responderme fuimos interrumpidos por el Capitan ahi dentro...-_ Me senti aun peor y olvide la curiosidad de saber que sucedia tras esa puerta.

-_Ya...Tranquilo, eres muy tierno y se que no tenemos la confianza suficiente pero...¡Quisiera ayudarte!_

Sonrei ante su ayuda cordialmente -_Gracias pero contra el no tengo posibilidad..._

_-¿Contra quien?_

_-Contra Levi._

_-¿¡Que!?_

Por lo que vi quedo muy sorprendida, claro, yo que ya sabia todo no le explique que el tambien iba tras mikasa, solo que yo era un amigo y el el gran Sargento Levi Rivaille, el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad de actitud heroica...No habia chances de ganarle, yo...

_-¡Ya entendi!, ¡aun asi no te rindas!, ya veras yo te ayudaré, no hablo mucho con ella, pero tengo la leve ventaja de compartir mas momentos para hablar, ¡tranquilo!- _Me motivó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo me quedo agradecer nerviosamente sin creer en que funcionaría

-_G-gracias-_ Ante todo la educacion, pareciendome que de Christa salia un aura amable y celestial, recalcando con todas las letras la palabra "Diosa".

Se podria decir que mi "nueva amiga" sonreia, mientras yo preste atencion denuevo a la conversacion en aquella habitacion al escuchar algo o alguien caer al suelo

_"-Acataré su orden mi señor-"_ ¿Mikasa dijo eso?, no pude evitar hacer una expresion de incredulidad, mirando a Christa apoyando tambien el oido sobre la puerta.

_-Oye Armin...Hay que evitar el rumbo que toma esta "conversacion"-_ Sonrojada por su frase abrió decididamente la puerta, la oi dar excusas sobre_ "busque mis pertenencias para ducharme", _luego Mikasa notó mi presencia tras la puerta como un gato callejero y despues de eso escuché las sospechosas negativas que dio Chris a las reiteradas invitaciones de Mikasa a salir con ella.

_-Bien, vamonos mas por alla...- _Sugiró una mas que sonrojada Christa mientras la seguia unos pasos mas lejos de la habitacion.

_-¿Que viste?_

_-Nada..._

_-No me mientas- "Habria que ser tonto para no notar que alli sucedia algo mas que solo charla"_ vocifere molesto en mi conciencia.

_-Pues, palabras textuales de Mikasa: "Un choque de diferencias con el Capitan y estabamos en una "leve discucion", eso es lo que dijo...Amm_

-_Ya. Tranquila.-_ Luego de mi mas que cortante respuesta debido a mi bajo autestima y sensacion de derrota mezclada con celos vimos salir a Levi, quien me recordó la limpieza -como siempre- mientras yo le respondi nervioso -Igual como siempre- y se marchó.

¿Lindo mi dia no?, consigo un buen momento para expresar mis sentimientos y sucede esto...Conseguiré atraerte Mikasa, aunque me cueste verguenza, lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA: <strong>_MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA DOS: **MIL PERDONES, estoy rindiendo materias, con poco internet y poca inspiracion, suena muy a excusa, pero es lo que a todos los escritores les pasa, o a lo que mejor dicho TODOS los humanos mortales nos sucede, por otra parte se que Christa en realidad es "Historia", pero solo usaré el anime acá, no el manga que por cierto ¡DEBO ESPERAR HASTA FEBRERO POR EL CAP 65, Abril el OVA 2 y **2016** para la 2nda temporada!...Asi que bueno, disfruten y ya saben, sugerencias, etc diganme.

**Pregunta:**¿Alguien fan de yaoi? ¿alguien fan de Diabolik Lovers? ¿alguien apasionado por mezclar ambas cosas? ¿Algun ser humano que tenga de OTP a ShuuXSubaru?, ¿Podran Levi y Mikasa ir al lemon de una buena vez? ¿Al menos un "te quiero"? ¿Podra el duo rubio lograr su objetivo de San Valentin y flechar el corazon de la indiferente Michosita? ¿Yuri Hard MikasaXChrista? les dejo estas muchas intrigas y mucho mas en el sig capitulo de "PASO A PASO", LA NOVELA QUE CAMBIA TU FORMA DE VER SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.


	9. DESEARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>DESEARTE<strong>

"_Mocosa...¿enserio tienes tiempo de coquetear con niños?"_

_-¿Mikasa? _

_-..._

_-¿¡Mikasa!? - _Christa llamaba alarmada a su amiga quien en los dos dias transcurridos en los que no habia hablado con ningun soldado y en especial el rubio de su amigo, estaba muy distraida, como en otro mundo. La rubia sabia de que trataba: La confesion de Armin mas la mas que "comoda" situacion en la que se encontraron Ackerman y Rivaille en aquel cuarto eran mas que pistas suficientes para leerla como un libro.

-_¿E-eh?_

_-Oh Dios, por toda la tropa de reconocimiento ¿en que pensabas?_ - Preguntó con una sonrisa de diosa.

-_...Nada..._

La rubia que no lograba obtener ninguna respuesta suspiró rendida, hace dos dias del incidente y todabia no habia logrado ni un solo acercamiento entre ellos, siendo que habia prometido ayudar a Armin. Miró el techo de madera, pensando en que otra manera podria funcionar, hasta que la morocha de ojos grises usualmente callada interrumpió el molesto silencio.

_-Lo siento, ¿de que hablábamos?_ - La miró con pesar, como si quisiera regresar al mundo real ya que algo de sus pensamientos la molestaba, o eso creia Christa al mirarla.

_-Bien...-_ Sonrió picaramente la rubia, sentada en la cama junto a Mikasa. -_¡Hablaba sobre salir juntas! ¿que te parece? ¡¿no seria genial?!_

_-Oh...Bueno...Yo, no se si deba..._

-_¿Debas?-_ Ladeando la cabeza no lograba comprender lo que su compañera de cuarto decia. _-Los soldados merecemos dias libres, por eso los tenemos, creo que deberiamos aprovecharlos y salir juntas...E-ecepto que tengas otros planes claro...-_En voz muy baja la miró con rasgos tristes, como un cachorro abandonado, apelando a su lado tierno para convencerla, aunque no sabia si esas cosas funcionarian con la soldado que valia por cien hombres.

_-No, solo que antes no salia y ahora desde la muerte de Eren, yo..._

_"Oh, no, no pensé en esa respuesta a la hora de sugerir la salida ¡que mala soy!" -O-oye...Debio y debe dolerte mucho, todos lamentamos su perdida pero hay que salir adelante, no creo que a Eren le hubiese gustado verte asi...¿Porque no aprovechas la salida como una oportunidad para despejarte?-_Sugirió la Diosa con una sonrisa comprensiva, de esas que hacen los hermanos cuando tratan de animar.

_-Despejarme...Lo necesito..._

_-¡Esa es la actitud! ¿entonces lo harás?_

_-...Si...-_ Respondió breve como siempre la soldado.

_-¡Genial! ¿Mañana?_

_-Si._

_"Mhp...No le pone mucho entusiasmo" -Bien, a las dieciocho horas, cuando esta la puesta del atardecer, cerca del bosque, ¡te espero alli!_

_-¿Porque ahi?-_ Mikasa de altos sentidos subdesarrollados cual humano geneticamente modificado la miró con descofianza.

_-Etto...Bueno es que planeaba ver el atardecer, ya que hasta ahora entre tantas luchas y perdidas...Am-_ Christa se quedó sin palabras, haciendo un gesto extraviado facilmente interpretado como uno de tristeza.

-_Entiendo, hay que apreciar las cosas, aunque sean minimas como si fuera la ultima vez, mas en nuestra situacion ¿verdad?...Contemplaremos el atardecer, aunque halla un muro del otro lado...-_ Con media sonrisa Mikasa la miró´de una manera...Tierna...Mientras Christa le respondió con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo.

_"Que profunda, ¿siempre que habla mas de dos palabras dice estas cosas?...Ya veo porque a Armin le gusta"_ pensó luego con una sonrisa, aunque le sabia mal estarle mintiendo. _-Exacto, has dicho justo lo que pensaba, vistete bien y te espero alli ¿vale?_

_-Parece una cita Christa._

_-¿¡ah!? ¡S-s-solo queria que nos vieramos bonitas!_

_-Lo sé._

_-Bien, hasta luego, gracias por aceptar, me alegra._

_-Adios._

Y asi la rubia se marchó, esperando que sea el dia siguiente para no acudir a la cita.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Entiendes Armin?<em>

_-C-christa...Etto ¿no crees que es malo mentir?_

_-Si, pero esto es por el bien del amor-_ Asintió la amiga con conviccion y una espectacular sonrisa de conformidad al ver a su rubio amigo con una camisa, corbata medio suelta, unos jeans holgados y zapatos negros a juego con la corbata.

_-M-me averguenza estar asi...Ella te espera a ti no a mi._

_-Bueno, siendo tu no se molestará con la nueva compania, aparte ¡te ves muy bien asi! ¡me alegra haber podido conseguir esa ropa!_

_-Siento que no soy yo ¿Q-q-que le diré a Mikasa cuando la vea?_

_-Cálmate, le diras algo asi como: "he venido a aclarar mis sentimientos"_

_-N-no creo animarme a decir eso..._

_-Pero si ya te le confesaste ¿no?-_ Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta mientras peinaba su cabello, mas bien despeinaba su cabello dejandolo alborotado. _-Asi esta mejor..._

_-¿Que has echo?_

_-Look salvaje_- Dijo la diosa guiñandole un ojo y colocandolo frente a un espejo.

_-Esta ropa...¿como la has conseguido?_

_-Se-cre-to...-_ Lo miró al reflejo del espejo con una leve risita._ -Te ves bien..._

_-Gracias por todo Chris...En verdad me animas mucho._

_-Vamos, ¡no pierdas mas tiempo que ya son dieciete cuarenta y cinco!_

_-¡Rayos!_

Y así los dos rubios partieron hacia el bosque, cerca del lago donde claramante estaba cayendo el sol, el atardecer daba comienzo a la noche haciendo de aquel momento un brillante espectaculo. Se sentia como si el mundo estuviera en paz y los titanes no existiecen, la brisa mecia suavemente el vestido que Mikasa por voluntad propia habia decidido ponerse, junto con la bufanda, que brillaba de un rojo intenso a los ultimos rayos del sol. Y allí se encontraba el, mirandola de espaldas, con unos ojos celestes que expresaban adoracion como al mirar a un ser divino y un ramo de flores en su mano, que, por recomendacion de Christa quien ahora estaba escodida tras de un arbol supervisando su gran obra, arrancó cerca de unos arbustos en el camino.

_"Bien, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad que Christa me ha dado...Estoy nervioso ¿por donde debo comenzar?"_, contrariado Armin se acercó unos pasos y con el ramo de rosas tras su espalda.

_-Ho-hola...Mikasa._

La pelinegra se dió vuelta rapidamente al notar de quien provenia aquella dulce voz inesperada, dejando que sus negros cabellos bailaran con el viento y sus rosados labios se abrieran buscando las palabras ya que al verlo asi vestido se distrajo un poco, pensando lo bien que le quedaba ese estilo.

_-Lamento haberte engañado asi-_ Prosiguio el rubio. _-Pero necesitaba hablar contigo..._

_-No importa...-_Susurró Mikasa mirandolo atentamente y una leve sonrisa.

_-Por cierto, te...Te ves muy bien así-_ Comentó avergozado Armin, al observar a su amiga mas femenina que nunca.

_-Gracias ¿nos sentamos?_

_-S-s...Si!_

Mikasa y Armin se sentaron juntos, en un tronco sobre el cesped, frente al lago y con el atardecer.

_-Bien ¿de que querias hablarme?, sabia que Christa tramaba algo..._

La nombrada que estaba cerca escuchando se sintió culpable, mientras el rubio le entregaba el ramo de rosas a la femina y proseguia a hablar.

-_Quiero decirte nueva y seriamente que tu me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo Mikasa y que...¡No quiero ser solo tu amigo!_

_-...-_

_-Y-y no quiero que respondas ahora si asi no lo sientes comodo, solo quiero que me consideres seriamente...Y..._

_-...-_ Mikasa callada lo observaba seriamente, escuchando atentamente lo dejó proseguir.

_-Bueno y quiero que si sientes que puede haber mas que solo una amistad, intentes ser mi...Mi...Am..._

_-Tranquilo, entiendo-_ La joven apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, con una calida mirada.

_-¿Lo haras?-_ Preguntó inseguro, mirandola atemorizado.

_-Armin yo...No soy buena con las palabras._

_-Lo se y asi me gustas-_ Confesó con verguenza.

_-Intentaré hablar mas. Me agrada verte asi, eres un buen amigo, inteligente y dulce, siempre he pensado eso de ti; cuidas a quienes te importan en los momentos que hace falta, tienes valentia y eres precavido, tienes muchas virtudes, en verdad..._

_-Gr-gracias...No sabia que pensabas eso de mi-_ Comento con una gran sonrisa, imposible de ocultar.

_-No agradezcas, en cambio yo, yo no se lo que es sentir amor como el que sientes tu, todo se basaba en la familia...y...La perdí, yo..._- Mikasa hizo una pausa al oir ruido entre los arbustos y observo fijamente el lugar del que provenian con sus cinco sentidos alerta.

Mientras tanto Christa cruzaba los dedos porque su plan funcione, hasta que escucho y sintio a alguien detras suyo _-¿He-heichou que hace aqui_?- preguntó en voz muy baja acorralada por Levi que la miraba muy serio.

-_Mocosa, ¿que es esta escena?_

_-No-no esta prohibido, es su dia de descanso señor_- Respondio aun susurrando para no ser escuchados y con una gran sonrisa de "estoy en apuros"

Los dos juntos comenzaron a escuchar la conversacion y la rubia notaba muy interesado a Rivaille en lo que alli sucedia. -_Cállate y quietita-_ Respondio el.

-_¿Y?-_ Reanudó la conversacion el rubio, temiendo que su amiga fuera descubierta espiando, a pesar de que ya se habia vislumbrado que Christa planeo aquella "cita".

_-Yo no se lo que es amar a un hombre, como novio._

_-¡T-te puedo esperar! ¡Ambos podemos enseñarnos a ser novios!_- Exclamó rojo.

_-A veces creo que no tengo corazon._

_-¡Yo no creo eso!_

_-Escúchame Armin, dije "a veces", ultimamente me he sentido muy...Confundida...¿entiendes?_

Armin la miro perplejo ¿le iba a hablar acaso del capitán?, para el que le era muy facil entender todo ya sabia lo que la morocha diria, como prediccion mostro su cara seria, dando por finalizada aquella sonrisa que tenia minutos atras, mientras el sol ya habia caido casi en su totalidad, dejandolos semi a oscuras._ -¿confundida?_

_-Si, oye, hay intrusos y ya es de noche, volvamos._

_-¿i-intruso "s"?_ - preguntó no entendiendo el plural de aquella palabra.

_-Si, una diosa y un maníatico de la limpieza version chibi._

Armin rio forzadamente, para luego caer en cuenta de que Rivaille estaba ahi, entonces ya no le parecio que el comentario de su amiga fuera algo tan gracioso...

_-¿¡Que has dicho mocosa!?-_ Gritó el capitan saltando de entre las plantas y disimulando su sorpresa al ver a Mikasa con detenimiento y notar su vestimenta.

_-Oh, Rivaille heichou, no sabia que estaba usted aquí_- Susurró audiblemente e ironicamente, haciendo enfurecer aun mas al hombre de baja estatura.

_-Mocosa...Tch, Renz y Arlet, dejenme a solas con la soldado._

-_P-pero capitan...-_ Dijo timidamente Christa quien al fin de habia dignado a mostrar el rostro y hacerle un gesto a la morocha en señal de disculpas por su pequeña mentira, gesto que le devolvió esta sonriendole de manera en que quedó perdonada.

_-Es una orden y punto._

Con esas ultimas palabras bastó para que al pie de la letra los dos rubios empezaran a retirarse. _-Piensalo, Mikasa-_ Dijo Armin y se marchó, dejando solos a Rivaille y Ackerman.

La ojiplata mantenia el silencio, pensando en valla a saber que, despues de la segunda confesion habia quedado mas que claro que ella debia dar una respuesta y asumir sus sentimientos seriamente, pero no sabia como.

_-Siempre que te observo tienes a algun mocoso al lado._

_-Quiza._

_-A pesar de como eres._

_-¿Como soy capitan?_

_-Dime Levi, cuando estemos solos..._

Con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, debilmente Mikasa nunca imagino aquellas palabras saliendo de aquel hombre, aun asi mantuvo su voz seria y fria como el hielo.

_-Bien, Levi ¿como soy?-_ Pregunto nuevamente intentando mantener la compostura.

_-Por fuera fria, no hablas._

_-Usted es igual._

_-Usa el "tu" cuando estemos asi._

Haciendo una pequeña pausa para procesar el "Tu" Mikasa habló. -_Tu eres igual, Levi..._

_-Suena bien..._

_-¿El echo de que usted sea...Digo, seas igual que yo?_

_-No. Mi nombre saliendo de tus labios, mocosa._

_"¿Que rayos...Que se supone que responda a eso?" - ... -_

_-¿Que le responderás a Arlet? Mikasa..._

_-A usted no le concierne._

_-Es una orden, usa el "tu"...Y si me concierne, a ti y a mi nos ha quedado algo pendiente, lo sabes._

La palida piel recientemente sonrojada acentuo su color rojizo en Ackerman, compitiendo con el rojo de la bufanda que traia puesta. _-Usted...¿que siente por mi? -_ Pregunto casi en un susurro desesperado por saber la verdad.

_-¿Aun no me has respondido y preguntas?_- El capitan de la tropa de Reconocimiento mostró cierta incomodidad y se acercó a la fémina quien no se movió del lugar como en anteriores veces.

_-Tu me confundes._

_-¿Que?, explicate._

_-Me confundes Levi-_ Confesó acortando el paso, si: Mikasa acortó el paso y besó a Levi, solo le bastó con bajar levemente la cabeza y rozar sus labios, colocando las manos en los viriles hombros del contrario e inmutandolo en asombro, durando a penas unos minutos se apartó justo cuando este iba a corresponder.

_-Oye..._

_-Capitan, hasta la próxima._

Mikasa se fue, dejando inquieto como alguna vez lo estuvo ella entre sueños al capitán. En parte una venganza, en parte un deseo interno de ella, lo besó, para luego perderse en la noche, con su cabello esfumado en la oscuridad y su palida piel contrastando con la luna, la cual prometia mas sueños de besos y roces al menos en los sueños de ambos.

_-Mikasa...Te deseo.-_ Rivaille permaneció en aque bosque por mas tiempo, olvidando con ese leve roce de labios que el mundo, obligaciones y problemas existian.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA:<strong> _MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA: **Esperen pacientemente el prox chapter, proximo fin de semana ¿Mikasa tomará una decision? ¿o pasaran otras cosas? todo esto y mas en PASO A PASO *risas*


	10. SONREIRTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONREIRTE<strong>_

_Oi, el sargento nunca sonrie ¿no creen?-_ Decía Jean, quien observaba a todos en la mesa mientras comian.

_-Creo que es porque ve suciedad por todas partes. _-Aseguró Connie riendo fuertemente.

_-Yo solo creo que es por que tiene mucho trabajo como capitan ¿no lo creen?- _Susurró la diosa con una mirada seria hacia Connie.

-_Es solo su personalidad...- _Dijo Armin quien miraba a Mikasa de reojo de vez en cuando buscando alguna aprovación.

_-Callense, creo que Connie tiene razón, seguro ve mugre por todas partes y se sulfura imaginando mil productos de limpieza con los cuales atacar tierra y esas cosas ¡JAJAJA_!- Rió junto con la mayoria de los alli presentes para luego preguntarle a la morocha siempre serena y poca comunicativa. -¿_No crees, Mikasa?_

_-Simplemente creo que deberian callarse, idiotas. _-Dijo Levi de entre las sombras como un espectro con un rostro serio de matanza.

-_He-heichou!, yo..- _Jean quedó sin palabras "_Que me trague la tierra_" pensó.

-_Buen provecho_- Dijo Mikasa mientras se levantaba para luego pasar al lado de Levi y mirarlo comprensivamente, sorprendiendo levemente al mayor el cual luego de mirarla tambien desapareció de escena ignorando a los presentes en la mesa.

_-¿Que fue eso?-_ Preguntó Connie, quien al igual que todos se percató de la tranquilidad del sargento luego de ver Mikasa, como esta lo miró y que se fueron practicamente juntos.

-_S-solo tenian asuntos pendientes, seguramente...- _Respondió la rubia.

_-Christa ¿Te comerás esa patata?-_ Dijo Sasha mirando deseosa las sobras de la diosa, como quien no come por cuatro meses.

-_No, ten, come-_ y sonriendo le sedió el plato.

_-Deja de hacer favores, no sobrevirá ni dos dias asi-_ Comentó Ymir.

_-¡Gracias, kami-sama!-_ Y Sasha comió en menos de un minuto las sobras, mientras Christa miraba a Armin con una cara preocupada luego de aquella escena que solo los dos alli presentes entendian del todo.

-_Que descansen chicos-_ Susurró el rubio levantandose repentinamente y llendose a paso rapido.

_-No soy muy bueno con deducir cosas pero ¿no creen que Armin ha estado desanimado ultimamente_?- Jean jugaba con un tenedor en su mano pensando en el dia de hoy.

_-Veo que todos andan desanimados cara de caballo-_ Respondió Ymir -_¿Eso que importa? dejalos que se depriman solos._

Suspirando Connie sonrió pícaramente y mirando a todos en la mesa sugirió: _-Eres una amargada, Imir, ¿porque no le hacemos una broma al sargento?, podriamos asi divertirnos todos y develar el gran misterio sobre la sonrisa del heichou ¿no creen?_

_-¡Oh, eso suena bien Connie!-_ Jean golpeó la mesa como quien se emociona demaciado ante una nueva idea, olvidandose de la burla de Ymir.

-_Que mas da, necesito dirvertirme...-_ Susurró la fiel amiga de la rubia.

_-Ymir, no causes problemas-_ Dijo la diosa.

_-Aunque ¿Mikasa no se unirá?- _Miró a todos el castaño.

-_¡Deja de acosarla caballo!-_ Exclamó el "calvo" del grupo -Piensen luego que hacer para divertirlo, luego si necesitan ayuda de los demás llamenlos, inluyendome -Explicó haciendose el estratega.

_-¡Idiota!, ¡callate calvo!_

_-¡Al menos no tengo tu rostro!_

_-¡Ya basta chicos!-_ Dijo Christa interrumpiendo para luego marcharse ante la mirada atenta de Ymir quien algo extraño empezaba a notar ella tambien.

_-Iré a buscar mas comida-_ Sasha se retiró tambien dejando solos a Jean, Connie e Ymir quienes luego de sugerir planes descabellados entre ellos se fueron a dormir, dando inicio a un nuevo dia.

(desde el punto de vista de Levi)

-Malditos mocosos, hablando de mi ¿quienes se creen?

Iba caminando por el pasillo de los soldados, patrullando que todo este en orden para distraerme, bociferando en voz alta pero pensando: ¿Porque no sonrio?. Creo sinceramente que si esos idiotas estuvieran en mis botas lo entenderian; no llevan los años que yo estoy aqui, no nacieron como yo lo hice ¿que pueden entender ellos?, nada, una vez que tu pasado te come y llenas tus manos de sangre eres un monsntruo. Aunque estoy generalizando, no se mucho de ella, hasta hace poco no me interesaba esa mocosa pero en ese momento, me dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión, supongo que siente el peso de ser una soldado que vale por cien hombres como yo ser llamado "el mas fuerte de la humanidad".

_-¡Hey, heichou!-_ Me gritó Jean, de una extraña manera, luego me acerqué a paso fuerte, como usualmente hago.

_-Que quieres, dilo rápido._

_-Pues, no logro quitar una mancha dentro de aquel sótano-_ Me respondió con una...¿Mirada de preocupacion? ¿ahora le importaba la limpieza? lo cierto es que ser limpio es algo importante, crecí en la suciedad bajo la muralla Sina asi que es lógico querer salir de esa mierda.

_-Bien, ahora iré-_ Respondí seriamente, para luego de ir por mis productos de limpieza, ponerme mis pañuelos, y volver al sótano, cuando empezé a bajar por las largas y oscuras escaleras sentí a alguien y la puerta cerrarse detras mio, pero seguí hacia adelante sin darle importancia y llegué hasta abajo para ver todas las suciedad alli presente, luego me ocuparia de descansar.

_-¿"Pues, no logro quitar una mancha dentro de aquel sótano" dice?, esto esta todo sucio, que asco, ni intento limpiar.-_ Llendo para el fondo de aquel cuarto subterraneo vi una sombra, algo alta y...¿femenina?, rapidamente tomé el mango de mi espada montando guardia con mis sentidos muy alertas, como siempre. De repente la figura saltó sobre mi con su espada haciendo que al reaccionar estas choquen con una gran fuerza, nada propia de una mujer y la mire de cerca, decidida con su espada y su fria mirada gris.

_-¡¿Ackerman?!-_ Bajando mi espada la miré sorprendido ¿que hacia ella aqui?, no creo que sea fan de los sotanos y la limpieza.

_-Oh, Levi-_ Susurró mi nombre, tal como dije que haga aquella vez.

_-Mikasa ¿que haces aqui?-_ Pregunté preparando mi escoba y barriendo.

-_Solo necesitaba estar sola, ¿usted...Digo, tu que haces aqui?_

_-Limpio esta pocilga._

_-Nadie la usa, no precisa estar limpia._

_-Aunque sea un sotano debe estar limpio_.

_-Me pregunto si el sótano de Eren será como este...-_ Susurró al aire sin prestarme atencion y acrecentando dudas en mi como: ¿Porque no muestra dolor en su mirada? ¿Que le ocurrio para sentirme reflejado en ella?, lo unico certero era que seguia pensando en Jaeguer.

_-Pronto lo sabremos...-_ Aseguré mirandola fijamente.

_-Bueno, me retiro._

_-No, ayudarás a limpiar, mira toda esta mugre -_Con repulsion mire a mi alrededor, intentando retenerla.

_-No me incumbe._

¿Siempre me responderia tan secamente?, mocosa insolente, olvida quien soy.

_-Es una orden, acata._

_-Usted abusa mucho de sus ordenes señor._

_-"Tu", mocosa "Tu"_

Rapidamente ella tomó la escoba de mi mano y comenzó a limpiar muy eficaz, algo molesta.

-_No tenia idea que pudieras realizar actividades domésticas -_Susurré a su atento oido con ecepticismo.

_-Mi madre me ha enseñado antes de morir-_ Respondió con sus usuales gestos pero una voz algo quebrada- No respondí nada hasta que terminamos de limpiar todo, esos no eran temas a charlar en el aseo. Dejamos deslumbrante aquel lugar, asi tomando un descanso nos sentamos en uno de los asientos que habiamos limpiado alli.

_-Cuentame tu infancia-_ Ordené para ponerle fin a todas mis dudas sobre ella.

_-No creo que te interese._

_-Te daré algo a cambio._

_-¿Para que quieres saber?_

_-Estabas aqui sola, quiero saber._

_-Pues no lo entiendo._

_-Ya dije que te daré algo a cambio.-_ Repeti molesto, estaba dando muchas vueltas.

_-Tampoco creo que a mi me interese lo que puedas ofrecer._

_-No ofreceré, tu pedirás lo que desees._

_-Bien, cuando termine de relatar me lo darás._

_-¿Y que será?-_ Pregunte serio, no queria chantajes luego, era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente con la mocosa.

-_Ya veremos...-_ Cortando mi charla prosguio a contarme su historia, como si quisiera sacarse de encima la deuda cuanto antes _-Bueno, nací al igual que Eren y Armin en Shiganshina, mis padres y sus ante pasados habian venido desde fuera de la muralla, mi madre, de quien he heredado mis rasgos orientales siempre habia sido perseguida y discriminada por ello...- _Hizo una pausa, mirandome de reojo, como si buscara algun gesto en mi, pero yo solo estaba serio sin hablar y escuchando atentamente. Si ella es hermosa no me quiero imaginar a la madre, "los humanos y sus idioteces", pensé.

_-Entonces, yo vivia con mi padre y madre en una humilde casa ubicada en un verde prado, mi padre siempre que podia iba a cazar algo de comer y asi sobreviviamos...Y llegada cierta edad en mi, mi madre me ha enseñado a limpiar y cocinar...Siempre decia que yo deberia ser una buena esposa, con una buena vida e hijos, segura dentro de estas murallas -_ Y ahi la vi: Una leve sonrisa surcaba sus hermosos y rosados labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban levemente en la oscuridad, algo llorosos pensé.

_-Como si fuese a conseguir esposo...En fin ¿sigo hablando?-_ Me preguntó con una voz delicada, fragil y mirandome, sabia que esta mocosa al igual que yo no hablaba mucho, es mas: menos que yo, pero queria que siguiera con aquella historia, algo me decia que mas adelante estaria lo que yo estaba buscando.

_-Prosigue, te escucho...-_ Susurré comprensivo.

_-Podria decirse que me infancia era buena, nunca habia visto un titan y aun no sabia lo que era la maldad en el mundo...Hasta que un fatídico día llegaron unos hombres, tocando la puerta, mi padre fue el que la abrió y lo mataron de una cuchillada, rapidamente mi madre quien me estaba enseñando a coser se levantó, no tuve tiempo de ver su rostro en ese momento, solo se que se acerco a aquellos hombres que eran dos, con una tijera...Supongo que estaba atemorizada en aquel momento...Luego crei que intentó atacarlos pero-_ Sonrió levemente, destrozada, como si todo lo que contara fuera una ironia, y yo iba entendiendo todo, Ackerman no tuvo un buen pasado_ -No lo hizo, solo los estaba reteniendo para que yo huyera; "Mikasa, huye, huye ahora Mikasa" me dijo gritando, y mirandome fue asesinada con un hacha en su cuello que la desangró totalmente, la vi, alli tirada mirandome con sus ojos muertos y la sangre rodeando su inmovil cuerpo-_ Paró el relato para luego mirarme con una lagrima siendo retenida en sus ojos , yo solo suspiré, entre nosotros sabiamos que las palabras de consuelo no funcionan, que nada arreglan del pasado, asi que tomé su mano invitandola a que termine su tragica historia_ -Los hombres levantaron mi cuerpo diciendo "No hagas esto mas dificil, niña" "O esto sera lo que obtengas", me golpearon a modo de muestra y luego llevaron a una choza aparte, atandome de manos estaba en el frio suelo, no podia hablar, ya nada importaba..._

_-Entiendo...-_ Susurré apretando aun mas su mano.

_-Y ahi llegó Eren...- _Sonrió, ampliamente, las lagrimas caian, pocas, una a una me dolian, la envidiaba, yo no podria llorar asi, nunca la hubiese imaginado tan fragil, a mi lado, correspondiendo a mi mano con calidez. _-Entró con un cuchillo apuñalando al hombre que abrio la puerta para luego asesinar al otro frente a mi...Pude notar su ira al clavar el puñal muchas veces tal como me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo que en ese momento habia perdido consciencia casi de todo, pude porfin volver a sentir, aun quedaba alguien que se ocupaba de mi, aunque fuese un desconocido...Eren estaba alli terminando de desatar mis manos "Eran tres hombres" le dije y como si hubiese sido una premonicion, el nombrado aparecio y lo capturo, "Pelea...Tienes que pelear...Pierde y morirás. Gana y sobrevivirás." "Si no peleas, no podras ganar" y en ese momento pude comprender que habia visto esa escena muchas, muchas, muchas veces antes...Fue siempre frente a mi, seres luchando contra otros para sobrevivir, animales, incluso mi padre al cazar, pero...Pretendia nunca verlo, y con eso en mente mi titubeo se detuvo, he tenido perfecto control sobre mi desde ese entonces, pense que podria hacer cualquier cosa...Y asi lo hice, sin duda, sin temor, apuñalé al hombre con el cuchillo a sus espaldas, atravesando su corazon en un instante, mi furia iba alli, en un solo y mortal golpe que acabaria con su vida..._

La miré, sorprendido, alli habia sucedido aquel cambio, asi habia logrado ser, ahora todo era tan claro...Tanto que me hizo recordar que poseia yo un corazon, apuesto, que nosotros nunca habiamos sido asi de intimos con nadie mas, que solo nosotros en ese sotano podiamos comprendernos.

_-Asi podria decir que se solucionó esa situacion, Eren me dio un hogar, Eren se hizo mi familia, Eren me dio esta bufanda..El me salvó _-Tocó el rojo pedazo de tela con melancolia mientras la miraba ocasionando en mi resentimiento -_Me fui a vivir con los Jaeguer, luego sucedió la historia de Eren, quedamos solos nuevamente, y asi aqui estoy hoy..._

Un largo silencio irrumpió, supongo que entre nosotros era normal, asi que no me incomodó, no era de las que hablaban y eso me reconfortaba, me comprendia con sus silencios.

_-Y...¿porque te habian raptado?- _Pregunte, para cerrar la historia con todo resuelto.

_-Para venderme como prostituta en un mercado subterraneo de la capital..._

_-Mercado subterraneo...-_ Pensé en voz alta, si no hubiese entrado en la Legion de Reconocimiento seguramente la hubiese conocido de todas formas, yo vivia en esa inmundicia.

_-Querian hacer lo mismo con mi madre, pero se frustraron los planes cuando ella los atacó inutilmente._

_-Llevarlas a ese sucio lugar...-_Al recordar que yo vivia ahi imagine a una ñiña, entre esas espantosas calles.

_-Si, pero eso no me importaba ¿que mas daba donde fuera en ese momento?, solo me deseaban poseer por mis rasgos...-_ Me miro con repulsion.

-_Y ¿como te has sentido con eso?_

_-¿Eso importa?- _Me pregunto secamente, secandose las lagrimas y volviendo a su fria aparencia.

-_No. -_Respondi, esas lagrimas ya todo lo decian, lo cierto es que la mocosa habia hablado mucho, y a mi de entre toda la gente. No podia exigir mas, la comprendia.

_-Gente como nosotros, debemos ser fuertes, la humanidad depende de eso...Puedo ver, en tus ojos, como tu mundo tambien se ha derrumbado, por eso Levi, te lo he contado._

No creo poder recordar mi mirada en ese momento, pero sentí una punzada en el pecho y mi cuerpo involuntariamente cayó sobre ella, mis manos que cientos de veces tocaron la sangre de personas y titanes la envolvió por la cintura, como si mi vida dependiera de la calides que proporcionaba su cuerpo la estrujé contra mi, la aferre para que asi nunca pudiera escapar y ella cedio ante mi egoismo, devolviendo gentilmente el abrazo, haciendime notar que hace mucho que no me sentia asi.

-_Mikasa...- _Susurré en sus negros cabellos que suavemente rozaban mi mejilla.

_-Levi, yo..._

Oi ruidos, ruidos que provenian desde la puerta del sótano interrumpiendo a Mikasa, rayos, ¡todo me interrumpe!, malditos mocosos que encima no hacen la limpieza.

_-¡Heichou, heichou!-_ Escuche llamarme la voz de Connie un tanto modificada, como si no quisiera que la identificara... _"esto hule a mierda"_ pense, aun abrazando a Mikasa.

_-¡Que rayos quieres!-_ Grite.

_-Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le dice: " ¿Era familiar?" "No, era mediana.." JAJAJA!- _Reia, junto con otras risas mas, podrian ser como cuatro personas mas o menos, me aleje de ella y miré hacia arriba, dirigiendome a paso rápido subí e intente abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba trabada...Ahora entendia todo.

_-¡Habran ya, malditos!-_ Pateando la puerta estaba echo una furia y Mikasa, me miraba indiferente desde abajo.

-_Espera espera, ¡yo tengo otro!- _Dijo otra voz, algo mas baja, era Blaus, estoy seguro.

_-"-Papá, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo?" "No sé hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo..." JAJJA-_ Reian todos, una molestia tras otra ¿¡Que mierda intentaban!? , sus chistes eran peor que un bufon del rey.

_-¡Abranme o los relevo a todos, haciendolos entrenar tres dias seguidos!_

_-Lo haremos pero queremos que usted ria-_ Susurro tras la puerta Jean.

_-¿Reir?-_ Escuché a Mikasa subiendo y quedando detras mio, mirandome a los escasos centimetros de estatura que nos separaban, maldita sea, mi estatura...

_-Ya dejenlos salir, Mikasa esta ahi-_ Dijo Arlet, molesto, eso realmente me subió el animo un poco: "Si, ella es mia mocoso, el que esta encerrado con ella soy yo, no tu"

_-H-haganle caso a Armin, n-no debemos hacer esto ¡Esta mal!-_ Contraataco Reiss.

_-Kirstein, Blaus, Springuer, Arlet y Renz, se que estan alli, preparense para pagarlas, malditos...- _Dije con algo menos que una sonrisa.

_-¿Ya, ya, acaso el plan no era una sonrisa? piden demaciado con una risa...-_ Dijo Ymir.

_-¡¿Que planearon?!-_ Pensando en tirar la puerta abajo maldije a todos los dioses.

_-¡Vamonos, esta enojado!-_ Gritaron al unísono llendose, escepto uno.

_-Mikasa, no tengo la llave, pero te sacaré de alli, ire a buscarla, ten cuidado_- Armin se fue.

_-"¿Ten cuidado?"..._

_-Levi...Me debes algo.- _Recriminó evadiendo mi pregunta.

_-¿Que?_

_-¿Acaso olvidas tu palabra?- _Replicó Ackerman detras mio, voltee a verla, teniendola cerca, la miré fijamente.

_-No. Dime que quieres mocosa._

_-Sonrie._

_-¿Que?_

_-Que sonrie._

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-"No". Dije._

-_Rivaille, es una orden.-_ Respondió altivamente...¿Pero que rayos? ¿se estaba burlando de mi, mi propia subordinada?

_-¿Como rayos hago eso, como quieres que lo haga?- _Pregunte exasperado, nunca en mi vida lo hice ¿en que pensaba?, si ella me conociera sabria que no puedo, que no...Debo.

_-¿Le tengo que explicar?, Bueno estira los musculos de sus labios en una corbatura de sesenta grados en asecendencia y luego..._

_-¡Ya para!, te prefiero callada Ackerman._

_-Digame Mikasa, cuando estemos solos..._

_-Deja de imitarme._

_-Deja de imitarme.- _Respondió algo inocente, imitando mis gestos de una manera fiel a un calco y haciendo el saludo de la tropa, me causó gracia, bastante.

_-Tienes bonita sonrisa._

_-¿Que?-_ Si no habia sonreido.

_-Acabas de sonreir por algo tan simple..._

_-¿Sonreir?_

_-Eres humano.-_ No entendia, habia sonreido sin darme cuenta, viendo la faceta de una Mikasa divertida, a pesar de todo lo que me habia contado estaba de pie, bromeando como nunca la habia visto y luchando, aun luchando por su vida.

_-Si, nunca lo negue. ¿Asi que tengo una bonita sonrisa?-_ Ni yo conozco mi sonrisa, y resulta que ella si, que molesto.

_-..._

_-Ya, ha sido un largo dia limpiando este sótano, ¿A la cuenta de tres?_

_- Uno..._

_- Dos..._

_- Tres..._

_¡Plam!_ hizo el ruido de la puerta, abriendose ante nuestra patada, y alli estaba, el mocoso de Arlet apartandose unos pasos con una mirada sombria y la llave en la mano.

_-Armin, gracias...Por intentarlo.- _Susurro Mikasa mirandolo ¿que siente ella por el?.

-¡_M-me voy!-_ Dijo y se fue practicamente corriendo, yo me quede mirandola a ella.

_-Diles a todos que los espero en cinco minutos._

_-Si, sargento._

Y asi me retire, tenia muchos castigos que preparar: Jean al establo con sus hermanos caballos, Sasha sin comida y corriendo cincuenta vueltas, Connie limpieza y entrenamiento de tres dias, Ymir lo mismo y Arlet...Lo pensaría mejor que el resto.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA:<strong> _MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA:** Pos ok, no quise ser "taaan mala" de subir el otro capítulo recien en 2015 asi que aquí esta como...Amm ¿"Regalito de navidad", atrasado?, quien sabe.

Cabe aclarar: Ya todos sabemos la historia de Mikasa, pero queria ponerla porque se me antojó escena semi-dramática y aparte necesito demostrar que estos personajes en el fondo -muy en el fondo- tienen sentimientos, si no no puedo hacer que se acerquen ¿Entienden?...Y...Que malos chistes cuentan en la tropa eh...Pésimos, yo que Levi no los hubiese castigado asi, hago al estilo Hajime Isayama y que mueran dramaticamente (?).

Pos ok #2: Gracias Ackerman-chan por tus reviews, son como...*no puede expresar con palabras, muere, vuelve a pensar, habla* ¿"dhjsakm"?, bueno y eso, deberian aprender ustedes y enviar reviews che...Eso es todo, ¡Que tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo!


	11. FELICITARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS: **Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA: **No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITARTE<strong>

**"¿Porque no pude...?"**

**"No pudiste"**

**"¿Porque no pude salvarte?"**

**"Es su culpa"**

**"Es el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" **

**"¿no?" **

**"¡¿porque entonces solo te ha salvado a ti?!"**

**"...Cierto...Me ha salvado a mi."**

**"Solo a ti"**

**"A mi"**

**"Eren..."**

**"¡Eren!, ¡Eren, ¡No te vallas!"**

_-¡EREEN!-_

Despierto: Otra vez gritando su nombre, como si asi pudiese revivirlo, limpiar culpas, odiando a Levi Rivaille, culpándolo, culpandome. Es usual, deberia acostumbrarme y hacer como siempre: Pisar...Olvidar, solo recordar una cosa: Matar titanes, mi unica seguridad y la unica cosa que mejor se me da dentro de estas murallas. No puedo asi que inspiro, exalo, como siempre, todos los dias de todas las semanas que ya pasaron despierto con pesadillas. De noche roces, caricias con el sargento, y de dia...Los demonios de el cruel mundo asechan en mis sueños despiadadamente.

_-Vale...-_ Suspiro, hablando con la unica persona que me entiende y me hace sentir comoda: Yo. Miro alrededor de mi habitacion compartida en busca de algo que me distraiga de las ultimas imagenes proporcionadas por mi inconsciente. Como siempre: Mi cama, pared, techo, las camas de mis compañeras, nada. Como no tengo tiempo de seguir pensando en mineidades miro hacia mi costado: Mi mesa de noche donde siempre dejo mi tesoro mas preciado, la bufanda de Eren.

_-¿Mm?-_ Echo un segundo vistazo, encontrandome por dentro sorprendida.

_-¿Que...Es?-_ Parpadeo: Un pan envuelto en un lazo rojo, como de regalo. ¿Sasha hace rituales satánicos? ¿Un pacto con el diablo con comida para conseguir aun mas comida?, no es como si me importase mucho, pero es algo peculiar...¿Porque en mi mesa de noche?...Al menos no lo deje que se pudra al pan ahi...

_-Le diré que lo quite pronto...-_ Susurro consólandome con mi propia voz a modo de compania y miro al lado del pan: Una camisa ¿bordada?, con otro lazo, pero lila.

_-¿Rituales de ropa?-_ Vale, Sasha no es de camisas de este estilo, me entretengo imaginando miles de posibles echos relacionados con la comida y la ropa hallada perfectamente puestos al lado de mi cama, acomodo sin exito mi negro cabello y cuando bajo la mirada hacia el suelo hallo unos tacones de taco aguja azules, con un lazo del mismo color. Armin con sus capacidades deductivas diria que esto es obra de locos, y que el lazo aunque de diferentes colores algo quiere decir...Armin...Valla, recordé escenas, si...

_-Debo darle una respuesta...-_ Al menos ya me asigné una tarea para el día. Me levanto bruscamente y pateo sin querer los zapatos, los miro con recelo, los levanto y los dejo al lado del pan y la camisa sobre la mesa. Voy al baño, me ducho, salgo, me visto con el uniforme -La bufanda sobre todo- y me pongo mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Asi son mis dias, acciones consecutivas que requieren soluciones simples, nada de sentimentalismo o...Familia, que luego se marcha.

Bien, prosiguiendo con mi dia: camino a hacia mi puerta a paso firme, antes de abrirla, mi vista choca con un papel sujeto a esta con una inscripcion.

_-Hoy es dia de detectives...-_Susurro y arrancando la nota la leo en voz alta, atenta.

_-"Felicidades, te queremos nuestra chica cien hombres"-_ Parpadeo y guardo la nota en mi bolsillo, saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

"¿Felicidades? ¿Cien hombres?", quizas como en la anterior vez Connie, Jean, Ymir, Christa y Armin -Aunque Christa y armin no se si participaron y menos Armin ya que fue mandado a una mision casi imposible y suicida como castigo, como especial castigo- tengan planeado sacarme una sonrisa con sus molestos y poco practicos metodos...Al igual que hicieron con el sargento...

_-La sonrisa del sargento...-_ Susurro aun recordandola, aunque soy plenamente consciente de mi misma, me asombro ante mis pensamientos, hablo mucho internamente pero...¿Susurrar en voz alta?, de todos modos se al igual que todos aqui que mis susurros, palabras, miradas y acciones son dignas de una piedra arrojada en un lugar silencioso, asi que sigo mi camino por el pasillo, absorbiendo el delicicioso aroma del cesped con rocio de la noche anterior que entra desde la ventana, mientras me peino el cabello con las manos ya que no suelo mirarme en el espejo debido a mis rasgos orientales...Recuerdo horrosoramente a mi madre de esa manera.

_-¡Mikasa!-_ Me grita eforico Armin, aunque aun noto su nerviosismo y verguenza, tal como el me ha dicho alguna vez: Tengo los instintos de un gato callejero.

_-Hola, Armin_- Saco una de esas sonrisas que solo reservo para el y Eren, aunque el ultimo ya no esté.

_-¡¿Como estas?!- _Con una sonrisa se acerca considerablemente a mi, frenandome en mi camino hacia el entrenamiento.

_-Bien, llendo para entrenar._

_-¿Entrenar?_

_-Si.-_ Lo miro fijamente, esperando explicaciones y el me entiende, como siempre. Espero que me responda claramente, pero no lo hace.

-_Hoy no entrenaremos, no debes..._

_-¿Porque?- _Pan, camisa, tacos, notas, no debo entrenar...Cada vez esto es aun mas extraño, deberia preguntarle el porque de los lazos en moño quiza.

_-Mikasa...No aceptaré como respuesta que no recuerdas..._

¿Recordar?, ¿Los lazos eran de esos tipicos recordatorios que dicen: "No te olvides de..."?, claro y como no encontraron a que atarlo pusieron objetos y comida cerca mio...Quizas alguna mision era hoy y...

_-¡Mikasa!_

_-¿S-si?- _Ultimamente me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos, vamos, soy una adolescente de 17 años con una vida poco convencional que necesita distraerse, asi que respondi sorprendida.

_-Hoy es tu cumpleaños-_ Me dice como riendo de mi descuido y yo ingenua que no recordaba, en vez de sorprenderme o contentarme...Solo atino a mirarlo de mala manera y a guardar un gran silencio, sintiendo que mi respiracion se entrecorta y mi pecho me oprime.

_-Oye...Yo se que...- _Lo detengo.

_-No._

_-Pero Mikasa.-_ Vuelvo a detenerlo.

_-No lo festejaré._

_-Solo es ir al salon y-_ Devuelta.

_-Está decidido._

_-Yo solo...Queria que estes feliz- _Me susurra culpable y lo observo arrepientiendome un poco de mi trato, aun asi sigo determinada a no festejar, nunca lo hago, nunca siquiera oso recordar esta fecha ¿Porque hacerlo ahora? ¿No es acaso peor? ¿No tiene memoria por los muertos? ¿Olvida quien soy?

_-Lo se, gracias pero...¿No has pensado en Eren?_

_-Si, fue una idea de todos..._

No querido Armin, yo se muy bien de quien ha sido la idea: Christa. Llevo dandome cuenta de sus intentos de unirnos desde tiempos inmemoriales y de seguro sugirió esto para que te agradeciera. ¿Crees que soy tonta?...Comienzo a enfadarme, yo no soy para el ni para cumpleaños, no.

-_Claro, todos.-_ Susurro cinicamente.

_-¿Te has enfadado?_

_-No diré que lo lamento, pero si que han perdido su tiempo en vano, aprovechen y festejen solos.-_ Dicho eso procedi a retirarme dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irme hacia otro destino lejos del original planeado con antelacion cuando me levanté.

_-¡Mikasa! ¡Porfavor oyeme!-_ Freno abruptamente ante su súplica.

_-Armin...-_ Susurro profundamente amargada, ahora la roca que soy tiene sentimientos, y no son buenos. _-¿Recuerdas en la "cita" lo que dije?_

_-Eh...¿Eh?_

_-"A veces creo que no tengo corazon"-_ Armin me miro mientras volteaba nuevamente a verlo, con unos ojos que expresaban confusion, aun asi asintio con la cabeza dando por echo que recordó lo dicho.

_-Pues, realmente lo tengo, pero no funciona del todo bien, solo creo que...Puedo alvergar unicamente amigos dentro de el..._

_-Mi-mikasa...Eso ahora no tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños..._

Cierto, cumplo hoy mis 18 años, ya no soy una adolescente como creia cuando me levanté y ahora que lo sé estoy decidida a cumplir la misión que me plantee este día: Darle una respuesta a mi amigo de la infancia, que no es mas que eso: Amigo, al que quiero mucho. Sin duda el puede ofrecer una ternura a mi ser, pero no de la manera en la que el quiere, no es lo que necesito en una pareja, ni siquiera necesito una.

_-¡Armin!-_ Grito acercandome, de manera inusual, para que acepte la realidad y no me evada. _-Ya basta...Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que dije, siendo tu se que me has entendido rapidamente, porque eres inteligente y puedes buscar a alguien mejor..._

_-Yo...- _Se quedó callado, dolido, yo solo accedi a abrazarlo suavemente, me senti...Rara, hace mucho no abrazaba a nadie, aunque si estaba relacionada con la sensacion de sentirme observada por un tercero como justo ahora sucedia.

_-Lo lamento, por todo_- Me susurró mientras yo miraba hacia una puerta donde podria estar el presunto "espia".

_-No, yo lo lamento, por ambos, ya que...No quiero perderte como el gran amigo que eres..._

_-Mikasa, siempre estare para ti, siempre.- _Me senti acompañada y me aparté de el, mirandolo con un intento de sonrisa, cuando iba a seguir la conversacion vino corriendo Christa, tomandome del brazo con su sonrisa que para mi era: Molesta sonrisa, el mundo no necesita generosidad desbordante, ni que se metan en asuntos que no le incumben a personas ajenas.

_-¡Mika, festejemos!-_ La miré de mala gana, pero ¿Como unos ojos inocentes como los de ella iban a entender mi enfado?, asi que simplemente me ignoró, dando paso a Sasha; quien tomandome del otro brazo y un pan en la mano daba saltos de alegria.

_-¿¡Te ha gustado nuestros regalos!? ¡Responde!, ¡Responde!_

_-Ah, asi que eran por mi cumpleaños...-_Dije secamente.

_-Y yo he echo el mas caro...Aunque es facil suponer que el pan era de Sasha, siempre hambrienta cree que los demas tambien lo estamos- _Susurraba Jean caminando por el pasillo con una mano en su cabello intentando ligarme.

_-Claro, aunque cuando lo vi antes de que se despertara Mikasa pensé que era una especie de ritual satánico o algo asi...En verdad que pésima idea...y Jean, jaja ¿Zapatos?, ¿como se te ha ocurrido?- _Asenti levemente concordando con Ymir quien habia leido mis pensamientos, casi del todo, aunque he de admitir que el pan al distraerme de mis pesadillas habia sido un buen regalo y nunca en mi vida usaria esos zapatos, deduciendo esto supe que la camisa provenia de parte de "La Diosa Christa".

_-Pues al menos comeré mas hoy-_ Dije intentando ser agradecida y refiriendome al pan, no a la fiesta cabe destacar.

_-¡¿Entonces festejaremos?!- _Connie llegando empujó sin querer a Ymir quien molesta le devolvia el empuje.

_-M-me dijeron en la tienda del pueblo que los zapatos eran del gusto preferencial en las mujeres- _Murmuró Jean a destiempo y sonrojado sin disimulo alguno.

_-Pues no doy regalos, pero festejaré-_ Pronunció ella ignorandolo y entre todos me arrastraron hacia el comedor escepto Armin quien poniendose su mejor máscara de felicidad nos seguía desde atrás a paso lento.

El comedor estaba decorado: Guirnaldas de colores, las luces que quedaron de navidades pasadas rebordeando el marco de las puertas, las luces de aquel cuarto apagadas, solo una iluminaba la mesa con comida tipica que los soldados comemos todos nuestros dias -Ya que no se puede conseguir mas- y una gigante y alargada pancarta que decia "Felicidades, te queremos nuestra cien hombres", devuelta esa frase aunque al lado entre parentecsis decia "(Feliz cumpleaños)", llevada por la duda accedi a gastar mi preciada saliba y preguntar:

_-¿Porque "nuestra cien hombres"?_

_-¡Por que todos en el escuadron dicen que vales por cien hombres!_

Rei internamente ante la respuesta de Sasha ¿Cien hombres?

_-...No sabia eso..._

_-Tu nunca haces caso a estas cosas, por eso eres amable_- Christa me servia un plato de comida al sentarme rendida luego de ver que nadie me dejaria escapar de la mesa.

_-¿Quien puso los parentesis?_

_-¿No has sido tu Connie?-_ Le respondió Jean quien no dejaba de mirarme.

_-Pues no, ya le he preguntado al resto y respondieron que tampoco._

_-Bueno, ha sido entonces el fantasma de Eren jajaja._

La voz de Ymir quedó impregnada asquerosamente en mis oidos, sintiendo una repugnancia digna de una persona que ve algo tan indigesto como un cadaver en descomposición. Quedé en pausa, con un tenedor que iba a ir a mi boca no llegando a destino y congelada, para luego de tomar un gran respiro, voltear y verla con una mirada asesina; cual león mirando a su presa, listo para desmembrarla y dejarla irreconocible.

_-¡Y-ymir! ¡Eso ha sido un chiste de muy mal gusto! ¡Ni siquiera se lo puede considerar broma!, disculpate- _La reprendío Christa y me miraba, atemorizada al fin comprendiendo al menos uno de mis gestos, estaba yo siendo demaciado obvia porque...Queria golpearla de una manera salvaje contra el frio suelo que nos sostenia en aquel momento.

_-Me marcho.-_ Dije conteniendome con temple de acero, solo al pasar al lado de Ymir quien tenia rostro de estar considerando la peticion de Christa de pedirme disculpas, la empujé casi arrojandola a la madera y de un portazo me retiré de escena dejando a todos consternados y en silencio.

Comenzé a dar vueltas por el cuartel, conteniendo mis lagrimas.

_-Maldita mocosa...-_ Susurré pateando un arbol en el bosque ya que me habia desviado del camino hacia ya media hora.

-_Esa es mi linea, mocosa.- _Oi claramente la voz del sargento, lo ignoré.

_-Me he enterado del alboroto causado debido a mi aclaración en parentesis...-_ ¿Eh?...¿Su aclaración? ¿Parentesis?

_-¿Usted ha sido?-_ Pregunté con incredulidad.

_-Queria felicitarte, pero como siempre lo que es inusual en mi genera grandes alborotos entre los imbeciles._

_-Si.- _Susurre al viento, dignandome a mirar hacia un costado donde yacia sentado en una roca el sargento...¿No estaba muy sucio aquel lugar para que el se siente alli?, me pregunté intentando olvidar enojos y frustraciones.

_-Sé...-_Hizo una pequeña pausa_.- Lo que se siente Mikasa...-_Yo solo lo observe, aun parada a una distancia considerablemente lejos para que prosiguiera -_Estar de luto y no querer festejar tu cumpleaños..._

Suspiré acercandome a el, a pesar de mi posible odio el era el único que lograba comprenderme, me sente a su lado.

_-¿Como sabia usted...Como sabias tu sobre mi cumpleaños?- _Rayos, aun despues de todo lo que pasó sigo avergonzada y llamandolo de -usted-

_-Lo escuché, junto con la novela de la mañana con el mocoso._

_-Asi que usted me observaba...-_ Ahora todo iba cobrando sentido, regalos, la persona oculta, el parentesis...

_-Si, valla rechazo, no se si llamarlo delicado o no..._

Lo que menos soy es mujer en mi fuero interno asi que, omiti su comentario y me dispuse a ver el cielo algo gris, aun era de tarde y parecia que iba a llover.

_-...Si Eren estubiera aun aqui...Festejaria solo con el, usted lo comprende al echo de que en las condiciones que estamos, no podemos darnos el gusto de festejar..._

_-No los mas fuertes pero...Los débiles disfrutan su día a día como si fuese el ultimo, no tienen vidas que salvar, obligaciones con cuales lidiar, los envidio..._

_-...Si..._

_-Toma.-_ Me dijo inesperadamente luego de varios minutos en silencio -que con el no eran nada incómodos-, sacando de la capa que traia puesta con las alas de la libertad un paquete, sin lazo y entregandomelo.

_-¿Porque?_

_-Mi mision hoy es felicitarte, asi que cállate y aceptalo.- _"Mision", mi mision, la de hoy la he cumplido con pesar, y ahora le toca a el, todos en este hermoso y cruel mundo poseemos una mision del dia a dia segun parece.

Lo miré unos momentos, como analizandolo.

_-No es un titan en miniatura que luego crecerá, ya, abrélo._

Riendo internamente abrí aquel paquete y allí la vi: Una bufanda autentica a la mia, pero azul y en la punta las alas de la libertad con una disimulada "R" a un costado de ellas.

_-¿Que es?-_ Cuestioné, no saliendo de mi asombro.

_-Una bufanda ¿Eres tonta o estas ciega Mikasa?_

_-Ya se lo que es pero...-_ Me interrumpió.

_-Algun dia...- _Dijo cortando mi habla-_Algun dia la usarás, cuando esa bufanda roja no quiera seguir ahi, o se rompa, o cuando clame a gritos ser lavada de una vez..._

Acaricíe la tela que conformaba la prenda, una suavidad muy cálida se extendia por mis manos a cada caricia, pude sentir el mismo olor que tiene Levi, ese olor que recuerdo en mis perturbadores y quiza buenos sueños en las noches, tambien cuando voltiee a ver a Levi pude notar como me miraba...Esbozando una pequeña, casi nula sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo.

_-No tan feliz cumpleaños, Ackerman._

Asi, con la lluvia que comenzo a iniciar, la bufanda en mis manos, su sonrisa y el inicio de la adultez comprendi que yo sola puedo notar esos cambios en Levi, que a pesar de mi odio el no es quien creia que era y que...Algun dia tendre que superar la pérdida de Eren, y este, el mejor regalo en este dia, es la prueba de ello, de mi, los soldados mas fuertes y la humanidad avanzando hacia adelante.

_-Gracias, capitan Levi._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTORA:<strong>_ MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA #1:** Bueno...¡FELIZ 2015!, espero la hallan pasado lindo che, yo para el c*** pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no?, si quieren contarme su año, yo sin drama de leerlos, por mi parte: Le temo a los cohetes asi que imaginense, soy como un perrito.

**NOTA #2:** YA SE que fue el cumpleaños de Levi, pero como yo soy yo al reves del mundo quise hacer el de Mikasa, bien "cúúl", en fin, me puse a pensar si hacer un fic de ArminxMikasa porque...Me parecen moe juntos, y vi este video del OST de SNK "Call Your Name" que es muy linda letra (raro en mi que me agrade algo asi): watch?v=uwlcdESHs1g donde me hizo pensar que no se...Las parejas en ese AMV quedan bien, luego me lei un fanfic de RivaMika y se me pasó jajaja. Como este es el capitulo 10 (quitando las disculpas) a partir de este la tematica de los titulos cambiara: Antes era "Sonreirte" "Conocerte" etc, pues ahora no, será distinto.

**NOTA #3:** Estoy por el cap 3 de un fanfic yaoi, sobre el juego otome de Diabolik Lovers que fue emitido en anime: ShuuxSubaru y ando pensando en empezae a publicarlo: ¿Que opinan?.

**NOTA #4:** Se merecen un especial nombramiento por sus reviews, gracias a:

Seo-Tsuki

Debby-Chan ackerman

ackerman-chan

Su buena onda me llega e inspira, en especial Seo que cumpli con su sugerencia de mandar a volar a Armin, luego veremos si se junta con alguien mas o no *guiño*, y gracias a los nuevos favs y followers:

Dazo

Debby-Chan ackerman

Hiroshi224Mitsuki

Krystal Psych

Loca Bionica

Tora Hayashi

apilla

arrios18

AliceChap Ice fujoshi1313

ZettaInverse

ackerman-chan

Bien acabo con esto, no creo que nadie lo lea del todo XD.

Sayo ~


End file.
